


Greatest Hits

by estalydia



Series: 唱片盒 [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estalydia/pseuds/estalydia
Summary: 《皇后乐队精选集》（？）【伪】传记，【真】RPS，慎入！那年那月的那些梅和那些花——吵了闹了哭了笑了爱了恨了随便吧，你俩就凑活着过呗，还能离咋地？┓( ´∀` )┏





	1. Chapter 1

Queen I：Keep Yourself Alive

-1-

罗杰•泰勒伸手越过布莱恩•梅的肩，去够窗台上丢着的打火机。布莱恩皱了皱眉，控制自己什么都没说。此刻他慵懒且饕足，一无所有却心安理得——在录音室以及在床上，他可以忍受这个。  
罗杰点燃一根枕头下摸出来的万宝路，深深吸一口，又伸脚把梅越线的长腿踹回原位。“我觉得还是和姑娘们睡比较好，都没你这么占地方的。”他抱怨着重新躺倒，两人身下狭窄的单人床咯吱作响。

那是1969年的夏天，出租公寓老旧逼仄，阳光从拉不拢的破窗帘缝隙间投射进来，烟雾袅袅弥散，一切都仿佛舞台剧中的经典布景。怒气开始在布莱恩肋骨下滋生，如往常那般说不清道不明，如往常那般——罗杰实在天赋异禀，总有把他惹毛的本领。  
“希望你跟姑娘们不是这么聊天的，”他干巴巴开嘲，“否则迟早有人打烂你的脸。”  
罗杰大笑，胸膛起伏，差点被震落的烟灰烫到——这蠢货在任何不合时宜的场合都能够真心实意高兴起来。  
“她们通常舍不得打我的脸。”他得意洋洋炫耀。

布莱恩•梅第一千八百次生出了掐死他的冲动。

-2-

那是1969年，布莱恩上午睡觉下午排练半夜啃书写论文，而罗杰不跟家里打招呼就从大学休学一年东游西荡。他们有个小乐队，他们睡在一起，偶尔——假如合租的蒂姆没回来，假如理查德假如弗雷迪假如他们所有的朋友都不来借宿，并且他们碰巧都没在和姑娘约会的话。  
仔细想想，从正常人的观念来看，这种情况委实有点奇怪。但他们从来不是普通意义上的“正常人”，至少罗杰坚持自己不是，因为“正常”很无聊。

那一年罗杰•泰勒刚满20岁，布莱恩•梅22，都见鬼的年轻。浑身上下充满分泌过量的荷尔蒙，随时随地都能发情。他们会为一点鸡毛蒜皮的破事大打出手，也会为某双惊鸿一瞥的美丽眼睛写一首歌，总而言之，年轻得宛如一对傻逼。  
“别蠢了，布莱恩，”唯一一次谈及这个话题，罗杰满脸嫌弃，“你他妈什么事情都要刨根问底下道德判断的臭毛病真个烦死人了，简直像我的高中校监！你不喜欢吗？我觉得昨晚你挺high的啊？开心就继续，没意思了就停止，这不就得了？”  
于是他们理所当然地又吵了一架，吵架的结果是罗杰暴跳如雷摔门而出。恰巧当天蒂姆也没回来，以往拥挤喧嚣的破公寓突然寂静如同坟墓。布莱恩努力对自己说“感谢上帝总算能让我清净一晚上刚好把昨天那本书看完吧”，但他心里清楚这没用。他无所事事直到第二天中午，满脑子都是越来越糟的幻想，到最后几乎确定自己搞砸了一切已经无可挽回……第二天中午罗杰回来了，出门时身上穿的T恤不翼而飞，换成了件布莱恩从没见过的古董衬衫，白色亚麻布微微泛黄，袖口缀有五指宽的华丽蕾丝边。  
“快看！多漂亮！”他迫不及待和布莱恩显摆，容光焕发，蓝眼睛里装着星星，“上次我和弗雷迪从一堆破布里挖出来的，洗干净熨平立刻又是个美人儿啦，我把他揍趴下才抢到手。”  
他在浴室的半边镜子前照了又照，比了又比，忽然回头疑惑地问：“你还不去换衣服？咱们下午排练要迟到啦！”

好吧，他早该知道的，布莱恩几乎哭笑不得，与此同时却又暗暗松了口气。他早该知道某人可悲的记忆力就像金鱼，永远只有七秒钟。  
而这种明知不会有结果的争吵，他也不想再经历一次。

-3-

毕竟，那一年，比起“我们两个他妈的到底算是什么关系”，实在有太多其他更重要也更紧迫的问题需要烦心——至少对布莱恩•梅如此，他很怀疑罗杰•泰勒从未真正为任何事情烦过心。  
他们的小乐队具备相当水准（布莱恩认为）/绝对很牛逼（罗杰语），整个1969年中却在泥潭里挣扎。他们第一次在大场面演出结果砸了场最后炒掉了键盘手，他们第一次进了录音室却白辛苦一场连个水花都没有，那种大把机会明明近在咫尺却一而再再而三从指缝间溜走的感觉委实苦涩，没有什么比希望之后的失望更伤人。  
有时候——只是有时候，布莱恩•梅甚至觉得，他们注定这么蹉跎下去，也许他们没有自己认为的那么前途远大；也许他该给自己一个时限，等他的论文完成，等他拿到博士学位，如果现状依然如此，他就该从这场幻梦里醒来，学会直视自己注定好的命运，直视那一眼就能望到头的“体面”人生。不过这想法他从未和人透露，原因显而易见，他不想得到某个人“你在说什么你又犯病啦我们当然会成功哒”的白痴回应。

罗杰•泰勒自有其一套无懈可击的混蛋逻辑，内容包括但不限于地球是圆的旋转在宇宙间所以太阳从东边升起西边落下所以他少爷必定会功成名就，他极端擅长对别人的智商施展降维打击，然后把对手也拉入这套逻辑之中，靠自己无与伦比的经验以及厚脸皮单方面宣告胜利。基本上，他也总是能够达成目的。  
在那个夏天结束的时候，梅已然学会，如果不想被他气死，自己最好及早闭嘴。在那个夏天结束的时候，罗杰•泰勒开心地宣布他要搬出去了，他和弗莱迪在肯辛顿大街租了一间铺子卖垃圾堆里淘出来的古董衣服，每周租金10磅，为了专注于自己这项前景广阔的生意他们两个决定合租。  
“我从没见过比你更不靠谱的家伙——除了那个吉普赛人。”这是布莱恩•梅在罗杰乔迁之喜的派对上送出的美好祝福。  
他假装自己并不在乎。

-4-

有一段时间，梅以为他们的“那种”关系就此结束了。就像某人毫无预兆半夜爬上他的床一样，假如那人决定就此结束当然也不需要当面告知——不过事实并非如此。  
半年之后，当1970年的春天到来，蒂姆突然要求退出Smile，他已经有了新的方向。那么多远大的畅想，那么多不切实际的胡话，那么多那么多一遍又一遍的排练、磨合以及争吵，他们共同经历的那些事以及开着烂卡车共同走过的那些路……  
Do you think you're better every day?  
你认为自己每天都在变得更好吗？  
No I think I'm two steps nearer to my grave.  
不，我只觉得每天都是离坟墓近了两步。  
那晚布莱恩和罗杰在学校旁的酒吧里喝了个烂醉如泥——直到因为罗杰的咒骂声太吵被保安丢出门外为止。

那晚他们互相搀扶着摸回住处，荒芜的遗迹，被抛弃的巢穴，两个人刚进门就稀里糊涂地滚在一起。布莱恩怀着莫名的恶意肆意蹂躏罗杰的嘴，他则伸出爪子毫不留情挠回去。酒精浇透了现实、麻痹了感官，更从心灵深处翻出无数污泥，他应该维持他的道貌岸然，维持他和克里希在一起时惯有的绅士风度，可是他就是做不到。他们像两只发情中的野兽般啃咬、厮打、在地板上翻滚，制造出几乎让邻居报警的可怕噪音。最终，当布莱恩毫不留情进入时， 罗杰狠狠咬住他的肩膀，径直咬出了血。他在他身下簌簌发抖，长长的金发被汗水浸透，布莱恩忍不住收拢双臂，将他紧紧抱在怀里，耳中听得他犹自低语不休。  
他说这烂透了的一切都会过去的，他说他们会变好，他说他妈的总有一天全世界都会明白他们有多好——他们，罗杰•泰勒和布莱恩•梅，而这世上所有的蠢货都该滚去地狱！

那一晚上的记忆支离破碎、不成形状，像是接收不良的破收音机里传出来的歌。现实并没有马上变好，但毫无疑问，关键的变化即将发生。  
两天之后，罗杰那个练摊儿伙伴弗莱迪成为了他们的新主唱，然后在他的撺掇下，他们的乐队改了名字，正式和过去告别。  
现在他们是“Queen”。

——纵使现实灰暗破败，卧室墙壁的霉渍高过人头。但在想象的国度中，在音乐世界里，他们是华丽而高傲的女王。


	2. Chapter 2

Queen II：The March of the Black Queen

-1-

“月亮也有暗面，每个灵魂深处都有完全相反的自己，”弗莱迪•默丘里把新鲜出炉的《Queen II》白碟丢在桌上，开始了他的演讲，“就像善和恶，就像男人和女人，就像白女王和黑女王……”  
站在沙发背后的约翰•迪肯突然开口：“你想说‘本我’和‘超我’？”  
等到他发现大家同时看向自己，立刻微低下头，声音弱弱地解释：“我就插个嘴，你继续啊……”  
弗莱迪动作夸张地挥动手臂，有点像他在舞台上那样：“说得很好，迪基！”他赞同，虽然布莱恩•梅暗戳戳觉得弗莱迪可能压根没听明白约翰在说什么。

“……我先宣布啊，”罗杰•泰勒跨坐着一张倒放的椅子，下颌懒洋洋搭住椅背，“老子从里到外都是男人，你那什么烂比喻。”  
弗莱迪被他气笑了，伸手要打他的头：“那把我的指甲油还我啊，小碧池！”他叫道。  
他们两个很快就嘻嘻哈哈闹成一团。

那是1974年2月初的某天，他们的乐队终于又进一步，在BBC的黄金栏目《流行之巅》里演奏了自己还没有发行的新歌《Seven Seas of Rhye》。尽管罗杰•泰勒对于必须假唱的节目形式大放厥词，坚称那是不折不扣的垃圾玩意儿，但这丝毫没有影响大家的欢喜雀跃，甚至也没有影响罗杰自己的心情。星期四的晚上，当四个大男孩儿挤在肯辛顿街打烊的电器铺子前，隔着玻璃窗兴奋地观看节目播放时，罗杰尽职尽责和被迫延后下班时间的女店员眉来眼去，以阻止她掐断电源。  
这真的是一个重要的转折，而最喜欢夸张的弗莱迪更是直接使用了“伟大”这个形容词。尽管此时他们早已不是初出茅庐，他们快成团3年了（当然是从约翰加入时算起），已经发过一张专辑和一支单曲，还跑了一圈欧洲和澳大利亚（狗屎的澳大利亚），但直到此刻，他们才隐约看见了那扇门，未来终于触手可及。一路走来他们为之承受和牺牲的，似乎终于有了意义。

“……你怎么了，布莱恩亲爱的？”弗莱迪的声音传来——心情好的时候他管谁都叫“亲爱的”（心情不好的时候则是“你们这群婊子养的”），大家早都习惯了，有一阵子连罗杰也跟着乱喊一气，“你看上去很糟糕啊，你今天都没有喋喋不休教训人了。”  
布莱恩•梅的确觉得很不舒服，他坐在沙发里浑身冷汗直冒，虚弱无力，头脑昏沉沉的。  
“没什么，我胳膊又疼了，”他勉强回答。年初在澳大利亚时，他们打疫苗的针头被污染了，其他三个好好的，他却几乎瞬间发起病来，整条胳膊肿得惊人，医生说如果伤势恶化下去他可能必须截肢的判断更是把所有人吓个半死。后来幸好没有，幸好……但一个多月过去了，他的胳膊还是时常觉得疼痛难忍。

“你又发烧了么？你该去医院。”弗莱迪说。  
梅还想辩解这没什么大不了的，现在是乐队的关键时刻，《Queen II》封套设计的事还没讨论完，明天他们还计划去Zandra（设计师）的店试穿新做的演出服，日程表早已满满当当，罗杰已经从椅子上跳起来去拿自己的外套。  
“我送他去医院，我今天开车来了。”他告诉弗莱迪。  
“你带够钱了吗？挂急诊很贵，”约翰一边问，一边开始掏自己的口袋，同时对弗莱迪说，“我们必须跟Jack（经理人）要求专门支一笔款子应对不时之需，而且他们早该赔偿布莱恩了。”

当他们三个联合起来的时候，梅当然只能缴械投降。

-2-

从工作的地下室一步一步爬上陡峭的楼梯，布莱恩•梅的脚步越发虚浮，转过最后一个拐角，还剩十几级时，他抬头看向出口刺目的亮光，突然，一阵晕眩袭来，布莱恩勉强靠墙撑住身体。  
早已跑上阶梯顶端的罗杰又噔噔噔折回来，在没有第三人存在的场合直接伸手去搭梅的额头。  
“你在着火！”他飞快下了结论，就要去拽布莱恩的细胳膊，“还是我扶你走吧。”  
“没事，”布莱恩闭着眼睛摇头拒绝，努力找回自己的平衡能力，这次高热来势汹汹，他感觉自己距离失控只有一步之遥，那些正常状态下绝对无法开口的话，突然逃逸而出。  
“亲我一下，我自己走。”他要求。  
——是的，他今天病了，而且他还很高兴，非常非常高兴，所以今天不算。他可以稍微放纵一下，就好像Live结束后给自己灌一瓶烈酒，一个小小的奖励。

罗杰•泰勒像被吓到了，他们其实没有吻过——除了某些晚上在黑暗的小房间里，在床上。他站在比他高两级的台阶上，背着阳光皱眉俯视他，仿佛在暗暗衡量梅是不是在耍他玩。而在布莱恩模糊的视线中，罗杰面目不清，唯有披散的长发边缘一片闪亮，如同熔化的黄金。  
“……你他妈真有病。”终于，他听见罗杰的嘟囔声，然后抬头接受了一个罕有的、居高临下的吻，胸膛里那颗心突然猛烈搏动起来，如同沐浴在舞台上暴雨般的鼓点里。

就是这种感觉，布莱恩想，一瞬间热血上涌，心动过速，从灵魂深处战栗起来，让人完全无力抗拒。一瞬间他的思绪不受控制地胡乱飘飞，忽然想到他们初识时的首次即兴演奏，那种毫无理由的默契简直不可思议！无论自己想要如何转换节奏，他总能先知先觉，鼓声和吉他声交汇在一起，仿佛能读懂彼此心意一般相互缠绕着起承转合，酣畅淋漓的快感无与伦比——他想这就是他们始终戒不掉彼此的根本原因。

-3-

梅只在医院里待了三天就回到了工作室，四人同心协力和EMI派来的产品经理大吵一架，逼他把印错了一个字的唱片封套整批退回去重做。他们终于去取了新演出服（站在设计师和一堆裁缝的目光中试衣服实在是种尴尬体验），紧急发行的《Seven Seas of Rhye》爬上了单曲榜第十，然后全国巡演便近在眼前。  
1974年3月8日推出的《Queen II》彻底围绕弗莱迪“白女王和黑女王”的理念进行包装，像清晨的雾霭一样白，也像烤焦的砂糖一样黑；像理想的安宁一样白，也像躁动的欲望一样黑。  
Mick Rock（摄影师）拍摄的黑白封面独树一帜，对比鲜明，美感诡异，仿佛在对每一个注视它的人说话——用白女王的轻吟，也用黑女王的尖啸——你在午夜的镜子里看过自己的脸吗？你是否曾经正视内心？你是谁？你又迷恋谁？

他们的巡演像是跌入了个巨大的万花筒——而三月（March）毫无疑问属于黑暗女王。各种事故接连发生，炸裂的灯光、失控的现场、入室盗窃的贼和人群中的流血冲突，乐队的名字一次又一次出现在报纸的血红标题里，每个人都越发心浮气躁。迪肯阴沉地快要滴下水来，弗莱迪作得像个Old tart，罗杰随时会像被踩到尾巴的猫一样炸着毛跳脚，梅的唠叨症简直登峰造极，恨不得把每个人都烦死。  
3月31日，巡演的最后一场安排在伦敦的彩虹剧院，Jimi Hendrix和David Bowie演出过的地方！3500席卖得一干二净。而几乎同时，广播里传出了《Queen II》专辑的最新排名：销量跃居第七！  
那一晚在后台，他们照常神经病发作，照常互相怒骂、互相指责、争吵不休，但当前奏响起，当灯光放亮，当罗杰•泰勒把预备庆祝的啤酒倒在他的鼓面上——  
I reign with my left hand, I rule with my right.  
我用左手支配，我用右手统治。  
I`m lord of all darkness, I`m queen of the night.  
我是一切黑暗的主宰者，我是今夜的女王。

-4-

作为他们第一次登上的著名舞台，彩虹剧院令每个人永生难忘。而几天之后又有一件“小事”发生，约翰•迪肯放弃了他攻读过半的硕士学位，就像是一年多前布莱恩•梅放弃他的博士论文。  
为了庆祝迪基说出“我将和Queen在一起直到最后”的真情表白，这对他可不容易，当晚他们开了个“小型派对”，开始计划只有他们四个和关系最近的亲朋好友参加，但最后突然冒出来了将近一百人。那场派对最精彩的部分是弗莱迪和罗杰勾肩搭背，跳上桌子合唱“我们折断铅笔我们烧了课本喔喔喔让毕业考试见鬼去吧”，罗杰的现场作词极其糟糕，根本不押韵，他们又醉得太厉害，唱得实在太烂了，观众们纷纷喝起了倒彩。  
布莱恩•梅也在起哄的人群里，他也喝了酒，虽然医生告诫过，虽然他的胳膊似乎又在隐隐作痛，但今夜怎能缺少这个呢？在今夜，在他的血管中流淌着长久压抑之后的狂喜，流淌着奔腾的野心的时候？梅舔着嘴唇，他尝到了成功的醍醐味，而这只是个开始。  
他们想要成名，想要登顶，想要白金唱片，想要麦迪逊花园广场的演唱会——就像齐柏林飞艇，就像披头士——也许表现不同，但骨子里，他们四个都一样。纵使涂着白色的指甲油，掌控他们灵魂的，始终是那个黑夜女王。

“嗨，布莱恩，你也来啊！”罗杰突然从桌子上跳下来，脚步踉跄着险些跌进他怀里。这个派对动物，这个小疯子，墨镜早不知道飞到哪里去了，乱发披散，嘴唇血一样红。某些时刻、某些角度罗杰真的像是个漂亮姑娘，偶尔在午夜梦回间布莱恩会突发奇想，假如罗杰真的是个姑娘那会怎么样？  
他很清楚那会怎么样。

“喂，你站稳点，”他努力扶住他，制止他继续往下滑，同时转头在人群中寻找，“你不行了，你该回去了，那个谁……你女朋友呢？”  
罗杰醉眼迷离：“你说谁？”  
“你女朋友啊？你的女伴？兰妮特？还是谁来着，我没记住。”派对开始时他给他介绍过的，不过他是真没记住，谁也不会用心去记罗杰•泰勒“女朋友”的名字，那只会得到一本伦敦黄页（电话本）。  
罗杰已经完全喝懵了，满脸茫然，对着他傻乐。  
布莱恩•梅真的很想吻他的嘴，就在这里，就现在。

“……布莱恩，很晚了，我们什么时候回去？”  
一个又轻又温柔的声音传来，就像是静夜里的一声惊雷，梅猛然转身，克里希正站在昏黄的灯光中，向他投以微笑。


	3. Chapter 3

Queen III：Now I`m Here

-1-

克里希是个好姑娘。漂亮、温柔、善解人意，举手投足间有种特别的优雅；乐队最低谷的时候，他们曾在锅炉房旁的地下室里共同挨过了漫长的时光。  
即使在十年后，当她带着96%的财产和三个孩子与他离婚时，布莱恩•梅也不能否认这一点——当然那是另外一个故事了。

布莱恩口才很好，社交能力也不算差，但他很清楚，自己从来不是个能在人群中感觉自在的人——他不是罗杰•泰勒，他宁愿在舞台上表演，那样至少可以把自己隐藏在吉他后面。所以，当克里希出现的时候，当她安静地向他微笑，只是微笑，仿佛仅仅坐在他身边就已心满意足，梅不由暗自舒一口气，为自己不必搜肠刮肚去找姑娘们可能会喜欢的话题而高兴起来。于是他也向她笑，克里希忽然转过脸去，耳朵尖隐隐泛红。  
他忽然爱极了她那一刻的沉默与羞怯，像风中摇曳的白花，那一刻，他想他是真的爱她的。  
——他对她的爱就像是夜晚之于晨曦；但除了晨曦，夜晚同时还爱慕着明月与星光，还在不可抑制地期盼朝阳升起。

1974年4月12日，Queen踏上了第一次美国之旅，他们简直迫不及待。虽然依旧是Mott the Hoople的垫场乐队，但这次他们的专辑在英国排行榜上名列第五，在美国也已发行，每个人都觉得自己脱胎换骨。  
美国是全世界最大的唱片市场，国土辽阔，巡演之路也更加辛苦漫长。长途跋涉赶到某个城市，立刻不眠不休投入工作，高强度的演出结束后，喝酒的喝酒嗑药的嗑药睡骨肉皮的睡骨肉皮一顿昏天黑地最后晕乎乎上路，这就是摇滚明星们的日常。

托“吸血蚂蟥”（弗莱迪这么称呼他们的经纪公司）之福，这次他们依旧住得很差，吃得也不好，连打电话回家都要事先登记（简直恶心），但同时也意味着他们都不能携带家人和女友同行，完全没人看管，像被丢进热闹游乐园的四个小学生，瞬间迷失在大洋另一边的花花世界里。  
迪肯沉迷迪斯科舞厅和脱衣舞俱乐部彻夜不归；弗莱迪在“某些场所”大开眼界流连忘返；罗杰更是如鱼得水，前一天还和其他乐队为了演出次序大打出手，第二天晚上就能称兄道弟一起去酒吧high到天明。  
“你不去吗，布莱恩？”他总是招呼他。  
他们就住隔壁。  
布莱恩注视他的笑容，感觉血管里的乱流汹涌澎湃。他几乎想要点头答应，或者干脆告诉他：“别去！我想今夜和你在一起，就我们两个。”  
但是他们之间的规则并非如此，他们是夜幕掩映下的阴影，是巢穴里不见光的怪物，与浮于表面的日常生活绝不相关。  
——而且克里希送别时的眼神依旧在他脑海中回响。  
所以他总是回答：“谢了，你们好好玩。”

直到4月25日，他们到达了新奥尔良。

-2-

新奥尔良是座梦幻之城。他们将在这里演两场，行程相比之前轻松不少。  
第一场结束的那天，夜里十点，梅喝完第一轮酒回房间，打开门，忽然发现地板上躺着一张小小的荧光卡片。  
他好奇地捡起来，那是张名叫“地牢”的酒吧的地址卡，制作精美大方，颇显档次。布莱恩随手将卡片翻转，发现背面还写着一行字：Now today I know what I`m doing（现在我知道我在做什么）。  
说实话那书法并不特别漂亮，笔意转折间甚至还带一种小孩子般的稚气，但布莱恩•梅的心脏却忽然漏跳了一拍。  
他认得这可笑的笔迹，太熟悉了！某个画面骤然跳出脑海，那是很久很久之前，那时候他们的头发都还没长及肩膀，那时候他们刚刚在一起，各种意义上在一起，他抱着吉他试着给《Doing All Right》配和弦，罗杰则躺在他腿边，手中举着笔记本，啃着手指头，用那傻乎乎的字把他写好的歌词改得乱七八糟。他们后来大概是吵了一架吧？他们当然会歇斯底里地冲对方吼叫，仅仅为了四个小节的音符就互相憎恨一整天，但这一切都不会影响他们于之后分享彼此皮肤上的温度，依偎着在黑暗里入睡。  
那是两回事，那是两回事。  
布莱恩•梅发现自己已经记不清这句话最后是谁想出来的了，他转身出门去。

他找到了地牢酒吧，那里标志性的闪烁灯光就如同那张荧光卡。布莱恩•梅又一次止不住心跳加速，简直变回了当年那个第一次去派对和女孩子搭讪的傻大个，长手长脚全都无处安放。他环顾四周，客人三三两两，有一位穿浅色长裙和黑丝袜的金发姑娘独自坐在角落的吧台旁，身边放着一杯没有动过的鸡尾酒。  
布莱恩几乎无法移动脚步。  
——假如他是个姑娘会怎么样？  
他突然明白过来，这就是那个姑娘。

那一晚就像是做梦，布莱恩迷迷糊糊想罗杰•泰勒肯定是疯了，这是他新的恶作剧吗？但这就是他仅存的理智了。他在迷幻的光晕里强硬地吻他，像个他从来都做不来的寻芳浪子，他听到身后传来无聊人等的轻佻口哨，他尝到了他嘴唇上膏油的味道，布莱恩一向讨厌女孩子脸上黏哒哒的化妆品，但那味道只让他瞬间硬起来。  
The people all stared didn't understand,  
所有盯着看的人都不明白，  
But you knew my name on sight.  
只有你一眼就知道我的名字。

“我是不是该给你买杯酒？”他问他，忍不住低声笑。  
带着假发、画着浓妆的罗杰•泰勒用涂了指甲油的手指点点那杯鸡尾酒：“已经有人给我买过了。”  
布莱恩望着那可怕的粉红色桃子气泡酒忍不住吐槽：“这品味真他妈的糟糕。”  
罗杰用掌缘支起下颌，挑挑眉：“谁说不是呢？”  
布莱恩大笑起来，只觉得从来没有这么开心过。他拉起他的手：“我们回酒店，”他说。  
他已不想忍耐哪怕一分钟。

-3-

在酒店的走廊上，他们撞见了同为垫场乐队的Aerosmith的吉他手乔伊，一瞬间布莱恩忽然有点惶恐，但罗杰依旧泰然自若。事实上，乔伊完全没认出罗杰，擦肩而过时他对布莱恩拼命挤眉弄眼，还暗暗伸出了大拇指，罗杰故意回头对乔伊笑了笑，乔伊立刻表现的像是想要冲上来询问电话号码。  
最终两个人狂笑着冲进了布莱恩的房间，砸上门，依旧还在笑个不停，简直是两个嗑药嗑到了天上去的大学生。  
“见鬼的，你哪儿来的这套行头？”布莱恩一边喘着气一边问。  
“之前和弗莱迪去了个好地方，你不会想知道的。”罗杰对他眨眨仔细描画过的眼睫毛。  
他忍不住凑过去再次亲吻他：“真是受不了你们层出不穷的新花样，怎么会想到穿成这样？”  
罗杰•泰勒并没有立刻回答，他的表情凝住了，蔚蓝色的虹膜深处，像是有两团爆发的星云。今天晚上第一次，他收回了自己魔术般的柔软假声，嗓音低沉沙哑。  
“因为你他妈有时候看着我，总好像在可惜我是个男人。”

有那么一秒钟，梅都要怀疑他在生气了，但罗杰生气的样子不该是这样的：他热血又直白，暴躁又冲动，他若生气了可能尖叫着往你身上倾倒一车脏话，甚至可能抄起把贝斯砸破你的头——他不该是这样的。  
的确，罗杰几乎立刻就恢复了笑容。  
“闭嘴，过来！”他命令。

那也许是他们最好的一次性爱，那一夜与之前所有的夜晚都不相同，不像是在共同发泄过剩的情绪，不像是在填埋欲望、寻找慰藉，要比那温柔更多、也甜蜜更多，仿佛他们是真正的情人。  
他足足花了一个世纪的时间用来亲吻他的背，从后颈的碎发起始，到敏感的尾椎骨结束。他哄着他发出猫一样的轻吟，他甚至忍不住幻想自己的吉他也发出那样的声音……

天明时布莱恩•梅独自醒来，枕边空空荡荡，唯余一根弯曲的金发。直到此时他才意识到，昨夜克里希的幻影从未出现，一次都没有。

-4-

那个姑娘消失在了晨风中，旖梦宛如朝露。下午在舞台后等待调音时，乔伊向遇见的每个人宣扬“布莱恩•梅的妞儿”有多正点。一群蠢蛋嘻嘻哈哈起哄，罗杰•泰勒从旁边走过，眼睛都没有多眨半下。  
游戏结束，他们又回到了原本的规则里。

那天，上台前，布莱恩和乔伊一起不知不觉干掉了整整一瓶杰克丹尼威士忌，到最后惊恐地发现自己几乎无法站直。最终他带着一种绝望的自卫本能走上了舞台，全凭身体记忆撑完了整场。  
从没有一次演出有如这次，他的理智彻底在聚光灯下崩散，他怀抱吉他就像是捧着自己胸腔之外的另一颗心脏，而身后传来的鼓声就是那心脏跳动的节奏。  
Red special放声歌唱。  
欲望和梦想是它的血液，野心与饥渴是它的温床。  
表演结束后布莱恩•梅径直冲进后台的卫生间吐了个昏天黑地，完全没有意识到那晚观众们的反应有多疯狂。

他们的巡演渐入佳境，甚至有粉丝在乐队的车窗上写下“Mott is dead,long live Queen”的字样。可是就在5月7日，纽约巡演最后一场结束时，他们却不得不中断这一切，撤离美国，取消之后原定的所有计划。  
也许是那瓶威士忌的原因，也许是他在澳大利亚的感染后遗症根本没有痊愈，也许是他这么多年来学业工作乐队所有的事情纠缠在一起实在是太累了，当然也许还有别的……布莱恩•梅急性肝炎爆发，彻底倒下，医生断定他至少需要入院六周。  
他在浑浑噩噩中回到了伦敦，身边所有的队友都被隔离预防传染。等布莱恩真正恢复意识，病床边只有克里希疲惫却依旧宁静的面容。  
“……他们呢？”他问。  
“在某个乡下录音室里，”克里希不假思索回答，完全没有去问“他们是谁”，她早就预料到了这会是他的第一句话，“飞机一落地就去录你们的第三张专辑了，弗莱迪说等你好点儿就会来看你，他们会把吉他的部分给你留着先做别的。”  
直到听到这个布莱恩•梅才真正放松下来，他对克里希笑了笑：“告诉弗莱迪不用过来了，还有跟罗杰……跟约翰说，我在写一首新歌。”


	4. Chapter 4

Queen III/B-side：Tenement Funster

-1-

罗杰•泰勒从梦中苏醒，他睁开眼睛，呆呆注视着天花板足足半分钟，才弄清楚自己身在何处、枕边是谁、而昨晚他又做了些什么。  
说真的，他每天早上都会后悔——只不过死不悔改；  
说真的，其实罗杰•泰勒每句话都是真的——但是有些话他永远都不会说出口。  
这是种生存智慧，亲爱的。

罗杰翻身下床，把昨晚的衣裳胡乱穿上身，并且勉强忍住了将已经撕破的丝袜挂在布莱恩门外的恶作剧冲动，他真怕他醒来后发现人设崩塌，羞愤之下用这条丝袜上吊自杀。  
“啧啧……”罗杰•泰勒想着，嘴里发出鄙视的声音，所有天才中最愚蠢的布莱恩•梅，总以为自己能骗过全世界其实只能骗过他自己的布莱恩•梅——他的老朋友、老对头，他迄今为止睡过的次数最多的人，他的吉他手。  
罗杰踱回床边，梅依旧睡得人事不知，甚至发出了愚蠢的呼噜声。罗杰轻轻抓起他的手，贴在自己的脸颊上，感受那纤长手指上的颗颗硬茧。他们都没有一双光鲜的手，但他就爱这个，他想，他就爱这个。  
他几乎想要多待一会儿了，天亮还早，一瞬间柔软的床铺和温暖的肉体充满了诱惑力，不过没办法，他烟瘾犯了。  
罗杰•泰勒像个莫得感情的杀手一般，毫不留恋地离开了房间。

-2-

凌晨四点，这个点儿应该只有街上的流浪狗以及看星星的天文学家还醒着，连他那个半吊子天文学家都在呼呼大睡呢。罗杰•泰勒却在布莱恩门外撞见了不知道从哪里浪回来刚好经过此地的弗莱迪•墨丘利。  
“闭嘴吧你！”在弗莱迪开口之前，他就抢下了先手。  
弗莱迪傻乎乎的张着嘴，嘴里能塞下一个白煮蛋，假如他终于学会做白煮蛋的话。  
三秒之后，弗莱迪开始用一种诡异又惊恐的目光望向他。  
“不准再胡思乱想，你那些想象恶心死老子了！”罗杰•泰勒低声咒骂，抓着他的胳膊一把将他拖进隔壁自己的房间里。一路上弗莱迪拼命想要甩脱他的掌握，几乎都要喊出“救命”来。  
罗杰关上房门，压低声音冲他咆哮：“别闹了，我对你的屁股没兴趣！”  
弗莱迪的动作像没上润滑油的机器人一样卡壳了。罗杰懒得理他，翻箱倒柜找他的烟，给弗莱迪留下重塑三观的宝贵时间。  
他太需要一根烟，今儿晚上太他妈的乱了。

等他狂抽了五六口舒坦下来，才想起踢掉脚下的高跟鞋，再脱掉那身已经皱到不成样子的裙装，可惜这漂亮裙子彻底报废了，垃圾桶是它注定的归宿。在弗莱迪面前，几乎全裸的罗杰叼着烟穿起了牛仔裤。他们太熟了，住在一起太久，什么没看过？谁在乎啊！  
弗莱迪•墨丘利直到此时才醒过神来，抓住了问题的重点：“你们两个到底操蛋的是什么关系——你和布莱恩？”说到最后那个名字时，他的声音不自觉拔高了八度。  
“就你知道的那些关系，再加上你以前不知道但是现在知道了的——我们一起睡，偶尔——对，差不多就是操蛋的关系。”罗杰尽量勉强自己心平气和。  
弗莱迪依旧一副震惊过度的白痴相：“你的意思是，你是……同性恋？”  
罗杰放弃了，跟他讲不通，他吼起来：“我他妈当然不是，我是直的——基本上是直的，我只是偶尔想要睡睡男人换个口味，不行吗？”  
他为什么从来没有发觉，弗莱迪竟然如此愚蠢？他真的只是想换换口味，他真的真的更喜欢姑娘们。只是他习惯了，布莱恩•梅存在得太久，他不知不觉就习惯了。仅此而已。  
弗莱迪简直愚蠢地令人绝望。

他坐在床边，垂头丧气抽那根烟，手指抖个不停。他抽完了一根，又接上一根。弗莱迪•墨丘利走到他身边，慢慢弯下腰，张开手臂抱住他的肩。  
“别这样，亲爱的，”他轻轻对他说，“停止吧，这条路太难走……那是布莱恩•梅，你知道的。虽然他选喝茶还是喝咖啡都要花上十分钟，但他终究会做决定——他会结婚的，他就快要结婚了。”  
“……你比我妈还叨逼，弗莱迪，”罗杰•泰勒评论，他温柔地挣脱好友的拥抱，倔强仰起脸来，向空中吐出一个烟圈，轻描淡写说道：  
“他是他，我是我。谁他妈要和他一起走？”

-3-

罗杰•泰勒讨厌布莱恩•梅，理由可以写上一千条，罗列出来远比他写给他的第一封信还要长——只不过他懒得搞，他才没那么闲得蛋疼，他都不给他老妈写信的。至于布莱恩•梅的优点，归根到底其实只有一个，那就是他打从心底相信，罗杰说的那些梦话会实现，尽管他不肯承认，但实际上却也在做着和他一模一样荒唐的梦。

“……我能做到Mitch Mitchell（Jimi的鼓手）和Ginger Bake做过的那些事，也许不是现在，但我知道我能。那你呢？你能成为Jimi Hendrix（吉他之神，Queen全员的唯一偶像）吗？”初遇时，他开门见山反问。  
一旁的蒂姆尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，试图打个圆场：“我可没把握当Noel Redding（Jimi的贝斯手），呵呵。”  
屋子里除了他自己，没人觉得好笑。面前这个又高又瘦的大个子男孩儿完全没有笑，相反，他的表情认真极了。  
“我认为Jimi Hendrix不可逾越，因为是他重新定义了这种乐器，”他的语气诚恳笃定，唯有怀抱吉他的手微微紧绷，出卖了他显然并不平静的心，那把吉他非常非常与众不同，“但他是我的目标。”他说。  
好吧，那时候罗杰•泰勒就想，这是个同类。  
——他是他遇见的第一个。  
于是他微笑起来，露出自己最招人喜欢的那种笑，笑容是他的盔甲和刀。  
“我懂了，下周我的套鼓就能送到，我们他妈的什么时候开始排练？”  
他满意地发现这个自称布莱恩•梅的傻大个脸上，露出了可疑的红晕，他把眼睛垂落假装调弦——白痴啊，他以为他看不懂怎么给吉他调弦吗？  
罗杰•泰勒忽然觉得这一切都好玩极了，一个恶作剧的念头忽然从心底滋生，就像是春天的野草，再也铲除不尽。  
妈妈开车送来了他的鼓，他们开始固定时间排练，后来为了方便排练干脆租住在一起。某天晚上，当伦敦城在突如其来的暴风雪中呻吟，出租屋里的暖气管道终于不堪重负。  
他爬上了他的床，来庆祝即将到来的圣诞节。

-4-

太久了，罗杰•泰勒想，实在是太久了。

“……怪不得你不等布莱恩回来，”坐在Ridge Farm录音室里，身边的约翰•迪肯忽然笑出声来，甩甩手里的单词纸，念道：  
Oh give me a good guitar,  
噢，给我把好吉他，  
and you can say that my hair's a disgrace.  
你就能随便批评我的头发。  
“布莱恩肯定会把自己再搞进医院一次来避免给你弹这段。”约翰下了结论。  
“又不是只有他会弹吉他，大不了我自己来，”罗杰蹲在地上，双手撑着脸装可爱，“而且我很看好你哦，迪基！”  
约翰呵呵笑着把单词纸糊在他脸上：“滚蛋，”他小小声说，“我才不吃你这套。”  
罗杰一点也不着急，不管别人怎么说，他喜欢这首歌，他喜欢自己所有的歌，而迪基最后会帮他的，他知道。

I like the good things in life,  
我热爱生命中的所有美好，  
But most of the best things ain't free.  
但最好的总是无法轻易得到。  
And this same situation, just cuts like a knife,  
这样的日子，像刀割一样，  
When you're young, and you're poor, and you're crazy.  
当你年轻，当你贫穷，当你如此疯狂。

毕竟他们都一样，拿着刚刚涨到30英镑的周薪，住在廉价出租屋里，却用音乐来造梦；梦中有鱼子酱和酩悦香槟，有敞篷汽车和海边约会，有百万富翁的华尔兹。  
——如此年轻，如此贫穷，如此疯狂！

-5-

布莱恩•梅当然没能在医院里老老实实待足六周——罗杰一点都不觉得奇怪，后果就是才到录音室没多久，他又倒下了，直接被推进手术室，这次换成了胃肠病发作，对此罗杰只想把他的白眼翻到天上去。  
梅丢下了一首很美的新歌《Now I’m here》，大家都很喜欢，唯一的问题是约翰•迪肯提出来的：“他是不是抄错词了？”他疑惑地问另外两人，“这里面有两个‘don't I love him’，可还有一个‘don't I love her’呢？”  
他等了半天，却发现没人接话，愈发疑惑：“我哪里说错了么？”  
“没有，迪基，当然没有，”弗莱迪瞥了罗杰一眼，才转头安抚他，“那可是布莱恩，谁知道他怎么想？”

后来，《Now I`m here》成为了他们的第四张单曲，发行于1975年1月17日。那时候他们的专辑《Sheer Heart Attack》已经冲上了排行榜第二，仅次于Elton John的精选集。这期间发生了很多事情，比如空前成功的欧洲巡演，比如又一次唱响彩虹场，但其中真正值得一提的只有两件：  
其一是他们雇佣了一名叫做Jim Beach的年轻律师，来和贪婪刻薄的经纪公司重新商讨合同；其二是1月18日，《Now I`m here》发行之后的第二天，他们之中年纪最小的约翰•迪肯举行了婚礼。  
那时候他还不到24岁，而弗莱迪•墨丘利28，布莱恩•梅27，罗杰•泰勒25。

大幕已经拉开，他们的黄金年代即将到来。


	5. Chapter 5

Queen IV：Good Campany

-1-

在物理学中有一个专有名词annus mirabilis，拉丁文，意思是“奇迹年”，这个词原本代指牛顿爵士的1666年，因为在那一年里，他同时为现代数学、光学和力学奠基；后来则用来献给阿尔伯特•爱因斯坦的1905年，当年他连续发表了六篇论文，分别阐释了分子论、布朗运动、光电效应以及相对论，据此取得了博士学位、获得了诺贝尔奖，更将物理学带入了量子论和相对论的新时代。  
多年以后，当他年老，当他也被称为“博士”，并能在姓名后面加上字母“CBE”，回首来路，荆棘满途，唯有那一首一首歌谣如灯火闪烁，在暗夜里点缀成蜿蜒的光之河。如果非要做个选择的话，他想，从1975年9月底他们在录音室里第一次听到《Bohemian Rhapsody》的成品时起，到1976年9月18日，伦敦海德公园15万人的演唱会为止，差不多也就是短短一年时间。  
在那一年里，Queen从破产边缘一飞冲天，销量第一、白金唱片、拿奖拿到手软以及嘉年华般的世界巡演，仿佛一切魔法都会发生，一切美梦都能成真——那就是他们的“奇迹年”。

这些变化直接表现在他们的日常生活里，一夜之间，穷小子突然变成了富裕阶级，他们想用多久录音室就用多久录音室，他们想要一个价值5万英镑的皇冠灯光架只需要说句话，从此之后，再也不用为那些操蛋的使用费、耗材费、乃至家里的柴米油盐操心了。Queen是真的取得了成功！他们和父母、家人以及女朋友一起在酒店的大堂里庆祝圣诞节榜首，和成千上万的歌迷们在演出现场载歌载舞，他们开始买车、找房子。  
“……所以，亲爱的，你们打算什么时候结婚啊？”圣诞节的餐桌上，梅夫人笑眯眯的望着布莱恩和克里希，“你们走到现在可多么不容易。”  
克里希穿着一件簇新的羊毛长裙，款式依旧简洁、经典，但显然价值不菲。  
——她值得这个，她值得这一切。  
“我们会商量一下，妈妈，尽快拿出个时间表……你知道，接下来的四个月会很忙。”于是他回答。

新年之后他返回了乐队新租的排练室，带着他的结婚请柬。

-2-

“好啊，May married in May，这么快我们又沦陷了一个，”罗杰•泰勒手里捏着那张烫金纸片，笑嘻嘻地用胳膊肘去捅约翰•迪肯的腰，“单身汉和有家男马上就要二比二啦，来给这位准新郎介绍点生活经验？”  
面对罗杰这正常到不能更正常的反应，整个假期都暗自惴惴不安的布莱恩终于放下了心口那块石头，但同时却又感觉隐隐酸苦。  
“你想要什么结婚礼物啊？给你的新房子买块漂亮地毯？”罗杰又问。  
“我……我不知道，”布莱恩尴尬地回答，“克里希负责一切，我还要忙咱们的巡演。”  
“不愧是布莱恩•梅。”迪肯幽幽总结。  
令人窒息的结婚话题终于到此为止。

那不重要，他对自己说，现在他们如日初升，在可以想见的未来，“录音室—巡演—录音室—巡演”才是他们的日常生活，其余都是点缀而已，所以那些真的不重要。  
紧急排练二十天后，飞机起飞，他们去了美国、日本、澳大利亚，美国算不错，日本棒极了，澳大利亚……还行吧，沿途的交通工具和酒店不断升级，越来越阔绰，越来越豪华。离开悉尼的前夜，他们住进了港湾里的四季酒店套房，拉开起居室的天鹅绒帘子，窗外就是悉尼湾大桥和贝壳般雪白轻盈的歌剧院。  
那天晚上他又得到了邀请，就写在晚餐的餐巾上，只有两个词：我房间。

-3-

那个夜晚是澳大利亚带给他的最美好的礼物，是记忆深处恒久不灭的瑰丽钻石。布莱恩•梅于之后漫长的岁月里时时检视，每次却只敢回顾一星半点，仿佛那是圣诞盒子里的糖块，吃一块少一块似的。

那晚罗杰性致昂扬，热情到近乎饥渴，他缠着他要他、骑乘他，也随他摆弄，一次又一次，仿佛永远都无法满足。而他受之感染，欲望亦无穷无尽，最后他将他压在房间的落地玻璃窗前，从后面进入，操得又重又深；他吸吮他的耳垂、啃他的后颈、吻他的嘴，直到从他的皮肤上品尝到了海水的苦咸味。  
“……罗格，你怎么哭了！”布莱恩顿时手足无措，连忙抽身。罗杰将脸埋在他肩头，小小声抱怨：“操你的你弄疼我了。”  
“对不起，真的对不起，我……”他彻底慌乱起来，心里不知道为什么害怕得要命。  
“没事，”罗杰咧咧嘴，“别傻了你，屁大点事儿……”

他冲进那个比他半年前住的出租屋客厅还要巨大的浴室，笨手笨脚往夸张的镀金浴缸里放热水，然后试图和罗杰一起躺进去。他实在是昏了头，竟把五岁时就能复述的阿基米德的故事忘到脑后，完全没有考虑到两个人的体积，水放得实在太多，在淹过他们身体的同时瞬间流满了整间浴室。  
罗杰•泰勒靠在浴缸边上笑起来：“你真是个笨蛋，布莱恩•梅！”他下结论。  
布莱恩只觉无地自容，想要起身去收拾，被罗杰一把拉倒。  
“覆水难收，”他抓来他的瘦肩膀枕在脖子下，将身体彻底沉入热水之中，毫不在乎地说道，“随它去吧。”  
于是他们便随它去。

“……你的发根开始变色了，我下次帮你染吧？”布莱恩轻轻揉搓着罗杰头发上的泡沫。  
他乖乖地躺在他怀里，轻轻“唔”了一声，像只正被顺毛的猫，舒服得似乎快要睡着了。认识他七年，已经占据自己人生的四分之一，布莱恩•梅还从来没有见他这么乖的样子。  
他帮他把头发冲干净，那漂白过度稻草一样的金丝，于他手中再度变得顺滑，令他几乎有点爱不释手了。  
罗杰睁开眼，摸了摸布莱恩也湿淋淋贴在皮肤上的长发，再度忍俊不禁——每一次，每一次他都会嘲笑他。  
“这样绝对没人能认出你，你的卷毛才是本体。”他告诉他。  
布莱恩抓住他的手，在他的指尖轻轻咬了一口。然后他们一起放声大笑。

温馨的气氛至此彻底崩坏，布莱恩试图将罗杰抱上床去，结果却制造了更大的混乱，几乎扭伤了他的宝贝手腕……最后他们两个实在是笑得太厉害了，等胡乱擦干头发一起钻进被子里，还是没办法立刻停下来。  
“……你快乐吗？”罗杰•泰勒问。  
“当然了。”布莱恩不假思索回答，跟他在一起，自己总能变成个快乐的傻瓜。  
“我也是。”罗杰说，他凑过来亲了亲布莱恩的鼻尖。  
他们脸对着脸，很快就睡着了。

-4-

布莱恩•梅正在做梦。  
他梦到家里的老房子，梦到温暖的火炉，梦到父亲抱着尤克里里，在炉火的光影中对他说了些什么，但是那些声音都被风声吹散了，他听不清。  
他睁开眼睛，下意识摸向身边，床榻冰凉，空无一物，只有凹陷的枕头上犹带湿意。布莱恩猛然坐起身，胸口一阵莫名心悸，还好，起居室的灯光亮着。  
“……罗杰？”他张口呼唤。  
卧室外传来模糊的鼻音回应。  
他的心跳这才回到正轨。

布莱恩胡乱披件睡袍走出卧室，皮肤上突感一阵沁凉。此刻是南半球的冬季，窗子却打开着，湿冷的海风正肆无忌惮吹进来，耳中似能听见遥远的潮声。罗杰•泰勒半躺于客厅的沙发上，身前摆着一只杯子和半瓶酒，在暖黄的落地灯光中，四五张单词纸散落一地。  
“杯子在柜子里，自己拿。”罗杰没有抬头，只转了转下颌指示方向。  
梅摇了摇头：“我不喝了，”他问，“你在写歌吗？”  
罗杰没有回答，答案不言而喻。

布莱恩在他身边坐下，随手将纸片从地毯上一张一张捡起来，他看见上面涂涂改改，只有几行可以辨认：I think I'll be Clint Eastwood,Jimi Hendrix he was good.Lets try William the conqueror,now who else do I like?（我觉得我是克林特•伊斯特伍德，吉米•亨德瑞克也不错。要不然试试征服者威廉吧，那么现在我还喜欢谁呢？）  
布莱恩•梅不由微笑起来，他想这的确是罗杰•泰勒会写的歌。

“……其实一开始我没料到这个。”这时候，罗杰突然开了口。  
“什么？”梅抬起头，将手中的纸片尽量整齐地排列好，摆放在茶几上。  
他等了好一会儿，始终没有等到答案。  
在他正犹豫是否应该追问的时候，罗杰晃了晃手中的酒杯，给了他一个解释：“没料到……我们会喝着这么贵的香槟，住在豪华饭店的顶楼里。”  
布莱恩不由莞尔：“我以为你对成名很适应，我觉得你和弗莱迪都挺适应的。”  
“是啊，我从八岁起就开始在梦里适应这个了……”罗杰的声音轻如叹息。

这一刻，布莱恩•梅突然觉得他不一样了——其实整个晚上，罗杰都和往常不太一样。  
他披散浴袍，光着双脚蜷缩在沙发上；他戴一副家常的框架眼镜，金发胡乱挽起，中间还插了根从酒店留言簿上取下来的铅笔。  
今夜的他真的过于安静了，安静到近乎温柔。  
——有谁曾见过这样的罗杰•泰勒呢？

在那个瞬间，某种情绪突然从布莱恩•梅心头升起，一个词哽在喉中，让他犹豫不决。他觉得自己委实不该说出来，但同时又觉得他应该在很久很久之前就说了，也许在第一次遇见他的时候就该说了。  
他就一直那么犹豫着。  
忽然罗杰抬起头来，揉了揉酸困的脖颈，眼睛望向窗外。  
“看，天亮了。”他告诉他。

布莱恩这才反应过来，是的，天亮了，一道青白的色带出现在远处的海平面上，缓缓溶解扩散，逐渐吞没南半球的星空。他们两个就那么静静地待在一起，互相依偎，静静望着窗外，直到朝阳从海底跃出，橘红的火球冉冉上升。  
罗杰摘下眼镜擦了擦眼睛，“太亮了，”他嘟囔。  
罗杰的眼睛受不了强光。  
布莱恩站起身：“我把窗帘拉上吧？”  
“不，我还想再看一会儿，多漂亮啊。”  
于是他们继续看下去，直到阳光炽烈到令人无法承受为止。

布莱恩•梅走过去，把厚重的窗帘拉拢。在突然降临的阴影中，他听见罗杰在问，第二次：“你快乐吗，现在？”  
“当然了，我很快乐。”他非常肯定。  
“太好了，我也是。”而他回答。

罗杰•泰勒凑上来给了他一个吻，令人错愕地落在了脸颊上——那是属于朋友的吻。  
“结婚快乐，哥们儿。”他说。

“Take good care of what you`ve got,”  
小心照看你已经得到的东西。  
My father said to me.  
我的父亲曾经告诫我。

-5-

从来没人怀疑过那天布莱恩•梅和罗杰•泰勒在酒店房间里写了一晚上歌的事（也许除了收到慷慨小费的房间服务员），大概这就是成功的好处，你得到了一张怪癖和任性的信用卡——豁免额度与你的名气正相关。  
他们离开了澳大利亚，不久之后，布莱恩在伦敦结了婚。婚前的告别单身派对弗莱迪、约翰和罗杰都没来，他是和大学时的朋友们一起过的——他们现在太有名了，走到哪里都会刮起一阵旋风。  
结婚仪式传统且隆重，克里希很漂亮。  
她喜欢他送的戒指。

而她值得那个。


	6. Chapter 6

Queen V：You and I

-1-

你能想象那种一念之间，整个世界天翻地覆的感觉吗？  
歌剧院之夜曲终人散，欢迎来到喧嚣的赛马场。

起初他什么都没察觉，蝴蝶扇动翅膀，花园依旧平静，风暴发生在海的另一边。  
布莱恩•梅婚后只在家里休息了三天，当他再度踏入录音室时，却感觉自己已经离开了一个世纪。和乐队一起工作总是不同的，用罗杰的话来说“就像回家找我妈一样”，罗杰在某些时候总能一语中的，让你搜肠刮肚也想不出更精妙的说辞。  
想起罗杰•泰勒，他似乎连脚步都轻快了几分。

录音室里正在为他们即将发行的第五张专辑录制一首新歌，罗杰•泰勒戴着耳机敲着鼓，嘴里叼着根燃烧的万宝路，弗莱迪和约翰则坐在玻璃另一边的效果室里听，对他的种种尝试给出意见。  
鼓声是乐曲的骨骼，通常也是除了基础旋律外最先确定的音轨，布莱恩站在那里听了五秒钟，就笑起来：“这首是约翰的吧？”  
“是啊，多甜蜜的迪基！”弗莱迪随口回答，他们对于他的突然现身毫不惊讶，仿佛他只是傍晚出门散了个步一样。  
而他现在回家了。

You know I never could for see the future years.  
你知道我无法预测未来；  
You know I never could see where life was leading me.  
你知道我看不清命运的方向。  
But will we be together forever?  
那么我们会永远在一起吗？  
What will be my love,   
我的爱要如何？  
Can't you see that I just don't know?  
你是否看到了我的迷惑？

“……我觉得刚才这次比较好，后面可以接一小段吉他间奏，”约翰对弗莱迪说，又抬头问布莱恩，“你觉得呢？”  
布莱恩并没有回答他的话，他甚至没有意识到约翰•迪肯在对他说话。因为玻璃那一边，罗杰又开始了新的尝试，他金发微湿，额头上的汗水闪着光，鼓棒在他的手指间飞舞，像是个玩弄彩球的魔术师。只是看着他，只是听着那或轻灵或澎湃的连串节奏，一整段新的旋律便开始在布莱恩•梅的手心中生长。他突然无比渴望知道，当这段旋律开花结果，从Red Special的琴弦上流泻而出时，他的声音与他的声音水乳交融，将产生怎样的魔法？  
多少次，无论多少次，魔法都不曾失效，让单纯的吉他声听上去像是器乐交响诗。这一瞬间他才发觉，仅仅分离不到两百个小时，他已如此想念他——在各种意义上。

布莱恩俯身向前，打开控制台的通话键，喊：“结尾再加一组重音，我们录下来试试看！”  
他早已习惯了在录音室里发号施令，早已习惯了罗杰•泰勒心情好时乖乖听他的话，心情不好时就故意和他对着干，但是这次都没有。  
罗杰的鼓声忽然乱了节拍， 他停下来，拿起毛巾擦汗，惊讶发问：“布莱恩？”他这才注意到他在这里。  
“是啊，惊喜吗？”而他回答，开始低头调整控制台的音量设置。  
在他的脑海中，说话的同时其实已经预测到了罗杰的回应，他想他会调侃自己两句，或者抱怨你又阴魂不散啦我还以为能在你回来前搞定呢。  
他了解他，他们太熟悉了，就像左手和右手。

可是都没有，这一切应该发生的都没有发生。他等了很久，久到终于忍不住从控制台上抬起头，而此时鼓声响了起来。  
罗杰竟然什么都没说。

-2-

这不对，绝对有哪里出了错。

他们依旧那么默契，合作依旧那么快乐，罗杰•泰勒依旧笑得那么阳光灿烂，绝无半点阴霾。他们计划在之后的小范围公演中不插电表演《′39》，并为此开始排练，而他跳着脚抱怨：“我就知道你们存心搞我，想逼我现场上A5出洋相，你们这群碧池！”约翰笑道：“我记得这段好像是你自己坚持加进去的吧？”弗莱迪则在一旁煽风点火：“加油，甜心！你可以的。”罗杰磨着牙，“嗷”的一声就扑了过去。  
后来他们当然还是唱了《′39》，并且一直唱了很多很多年，这些都对，看似一切如昨——但一定有哪里错了。

1976年9月18日，那天阳光灿烂，晴空万里无云，那天布莱恩•梅永生难忘，他们在伦敦海德公园举办了一场露天演唱会。Jimi Hendrix、Pink Floyd、The rolling stone……敢在海德公园开唱的绝对没有平凡人物，这真真切切标志着Queen站上了金字塔的顶端——至少在英国如此。那一天公园里涌进了超过15万人，还有广播和电视同步转播，当夜幕徐徐降临，舞台两侧的灯架亮起，广场上的成千上万人跟随高音喇叭放出的伴奏一起齐唱《God Save the Queen》，场景用“震撼”二字已不足以形容，几近神迹，令人忍不住从灵魂深处颤栗起来。  
那一晚的演出成功极了，从弗莱迪自一束光柱中出场时起，到最后一首《In the Lap of the God》结束，疯狂的观众们久久不愿离去，舞台下数万人尖叫着高喊“Encore”，后台的乐队成员们也在激动质问公园管理方为什么不准返场。现场的混乱持续了将近十分钟，突然，台前幕后，所有的灯光一齐熄灭，黑暗中嚣声大作，如海潮奔涌来去，布莱恩听见身边不远处有人在高声咒骂：“那些婊子养的，他们把电源掐了！”那是罗杰•泰勒的声音。  
他连忙伸出手，在黑暗中摸到了他的胳膊，一把将他拉近自己。“不要再闹了，”他凑近他低吼，“外头还有几万人呢，真乱起来会出人命的！”  
罗杰不是笨蛋，他立刻就住了嘴，可是现在，他们两人之间的距离已经太近了。噪音、热量、愤怒，滋润喉咙用的威士忌再加上血管里未及褪尽的肾上腺素，黑暗中，他们呼吸可闻。这一次，布莱恩•梅的行动超越了思考，他不假思索收紧手臂，将罗杰锁进怀里，然后低头去吻他的嘴。罗杰显然被吓住了，他乖到不可思议地站在那里承受他的吻，就在后台拥挤的人群之中。有那么一个瞬间，梅在真心实意盼望着电力能够立刻恢复，在他们的理智回归之前，将两人彻底暴露于众目睽睽之下，那样他们就无路可退了——那样他自己就无路可退了。但是，只有一瞬间，因为罗杰•泰勒很快便清醒过来，迅速挣脱了他的怀抱：“你他妈疯了！”他在黑暗里冲他咆哮。

这时终于有人恢复了镇静，点燃携带的打火机，然后是第二个、第三个，连串光点摇曳，照亮了小小的后台，穿着华服化着浓妆的乐队成员们和满头大汗的工作人员面面相觑，场景既混乱又好笑。一个留着黑色长卷发的姑娘突然钻出人群，来到布莱恩身边，对他和罗杰说：“梅先生，泰勒先生，请你们先离开，跟好我，场面要失控了。”  
布莱恩认得她，这姑娘是本场的演出助理。他们紧急撤退，先与安静待在角落里的迪肯汇合，又生拉硬扯拽走了正在和警察吵架的弗莱迪，跑到那姑娘停在附近的一辆汽车里暂避，直到观众们得知主角已经离去，无奈摸着黑逐渐散去为止。  
“……好啦，终于搞定了，现在可以走了吗？”High劲儿早就过去的弗莱迪百无聊赖地在车窗上划着圈圈，坐在他旁边的约翰已经靠着他的肩膀打起了盹儿。  
那姑娘非常诚恳地向他们道歉，直言现场人数完全出乎了预料，主办方的确准备不足。她说话带着一点柔软的异国口音，实在悦耳之极。  
当然没人会责怪她的，被警方拉闸断电又不是她能左右的事，何况对于一支乐队来说，今夜的混乱事故显然是种荣耀。  
“走吧，洗个澡去喝杯酒庆祝。”坐在副驾驶位置的布莱恩•梅提议，在现场演出结束后集体泡酒吧几乎是他们的固定节目了。他转过身，眼睛一直望着罗杰•泰勒。  
罗杰却没看他，反而伸手敲了敲驾驶座的靠背，对闻声回过头来的黑发姑娘露出他的招牌笑容，迷死人不偿命那种：“嗨，多米尼克，一起去喝点什么？”

十二点的钟声敲响，魔法失效。在那个晚上，他们的“奇  
迹年”结束了。

-3-

布莱恩•梅终于确定，罗杰•泰勒的确在躲着他，他故意的。

这种躲倒不是说避而不见，事实上他们天天见面，天天至少花好几个小时待在一起，录歌、排练、产生分歧又最终握手言和，但也仅止于此了。  
就好像丢失了影子的人，就好像被挖空了暗面的月球，改变几不可见，却已经不可逆转。天亮了，那些隐秘的激情、紧扣的手指、交叠的心跳、融合的汗与泪……那些躲藏在黑暗里的强烈羁绊都如新雪般消融，只剩下暴晒于炽烈阳光下的两个人形，就那样而已。  
据说人类在失去自己身体的一部分时，并不会立刻察觉。每一天每一天早上醒来，你都会以为它依旧在那里，你甚至还能感觉到那已经不存在的皮肤上的痕痒——而直到此时，布莱恩•梅才瞪着自己光秃秃的残肢醒悟过来。  
是的，他被甩了，干脆利落，成为了罗杰•泰勒集邮册里的崭新一页——如果他们之间的关系可以称之为“关系”的话——并且最操蛋的是那家伙甚至懒得通知他一声！

并没有什么刀割般的痛，没有，真的没有，那些白烂的蠢情歌全都是骗人的。有的只是个小小小小的黑洞，某些极端重要之物突然毁灭的遗迹，嵌在了他的肋骨间，只是这样，只是空。  
他真的不觉得伤心难过，唯有怒火中烧。

那天，他们的录音工作也不顺利到了极点，魔鬼蹲在角落里，乐器、功放、卡壳的磁带盘……一切的一切都在火上浇油。终于熬到大家全都无法忍受提前宣告结束，布莱恩•梅将罗杰•泰勒堵在了设备间里，就他们两个。  
“你他妈搞什么鬼？”看到他锁上房门，罗杰瞬间开始炸毛。  
“我们应该聊聊。”布莱恩还想为维持平和做最后的努力。  
“聊你个头啊聊，你有毛病吗？有事明天说，老子晚上约了妹子没空和你废话！”  
好吧，他果然最懂得如何激怒他，他们真的有必要好好吵一架！

-4-

关于和罗杰•泰勒吵架这件事，布莱恩•梅其实是颇有自信的，因为他实在经验丰富。他很清楚，不管罗杰有多么暴跳如雷胡搅蛮缠，不管他多能惹你发火，只要你不失去理智，只要你挺过了最初十分钟的风急雨狂，最后总会取得胜利。因为他很快就会厌倦的，不光是对分歧厌倦，甚至会对吵架本身失去兴趣，这世上好看好玩的事情实在是太多了，他总会轻易转移注意力。  
但是此时此刻，此情此景，保持该死的理智太他妈的难了！

“你难道就没有什么该说的吗？”他几乎咬牙切齿。  
“你想听什么？我们有什么好讲？”而他反问，倔强地昂着头。  
——是啊，他想听什么？他们又有什么需要说清？他们好像从来没有说清过，就这么稀里糊涂走过了这些年。布莱恩•梅只觉自己有一千句一万句话堵在喉咙里，却全然不知该如何表达。他引以为傲的缜密逻辑与深思熟虑，他的辩论才能忽然消失无踪了，最后只剩下虚张声势的恫吓：“你知道我在说什么。”  
“我不知道。”  
“你知道！”  
上帝啊，梅简直想蹲在地上捂住脸，他们简直幼稚到没眼看，就像两个七岁的小男生。

这和他计划的不一样。不，不，或者不如说在罗杰•泰勒面前，他总是被牵着鼻子走，从来没有计划可言。一切都是混乱的、无序的、脱轨的、游离于规则之外的，最可怕的是他不仅不是规则的制订者，甚至根本不知道规则是什么，这感觉实在是差劲透顶。  
他深呼吸，一吸，一呼。  
“所以……我们结束了？”他终究还是问了出来，几乎无法控制嗓音的震颤。他已经知道答案了，他还在期盼什么呢？但是他必须听他亲口说，他至少要死得明明白白。  
“当然！”罗杰烦躁地抓着自己的一头乱毛，布莱恩看得出来，他的耐心也已见底，“结束了，他妈的我们完蛋了，行了吗？现在你满意了？”

尽管已有心理准备，可他的控制力远比自己以为的薄弱许多。  
“我当然不满意！”他吼起来，“罗杰•泰勒，你他妈以为自己是谁？是你要开始，所以就开始；然后有一天喝高了，觉得那就结束吧，所以我们就结束了？不，操蛋的滚到地狱去吧！凭什么？”  
“我他妈早就说过了，早！就！说！过！了！”罗杰毫不示弱吼回去，“我们说好的，快乐的话我们就继续，不快乐的时候我们就停止。那时候老子高兴，现在我不高兴了不行吗？你他妈当初就不会拒绝吗？我又没有强奸你！现在我快要被你烦死了知道不知道？就这么让它结束有什么不对？”

布莱恩怒极欲狂，他实在恨透了他的轻率他的善变他的满不在乎，他恨他要结束。他简直想揍他一顿——或者吻他，或者把他按倒在随便哪个平面上狠狠地操，直到他哭着讨饶为止。  
他失控了。  
“操你的！去你妈的自以为是，你就是个胆小鬼！你连当面对我说句‘该死的我玩腻了要把你甩了’都做不到，是不是？”  
“好啊，你有胆量，那你去告诉克里希啊？告诉她她丈夫不满意她在床上的表现，告诉她你和我搞在一起了，你操我屁股操得爽得不得了，她要是不在乎我也不在乎——你敢和她说吗？你怎么有脸指责我！”  
最后的思维能力也被怒火淹没，理智彻底烧成灰烬。完了，都完了。布莱恩•梅挥拳重重砸在身旁的设备箱上，发出一声可怕的巨响。他却完全不觉得疼，只是疯了般狂吼：“罗杰•泰勒你他妈真是个混蛋！”

他不能忍受他把他们之间的关系说成这样，他们不是饥渴起来连哥们屁股也操的野兽，至少绝不仅仅是这样的。  
他们不仅仅是这样！  
他们两个之间不仅有性的吸引力，还有别的——主要是别的！见鬼的这才是最糟糕的地方。

他们完了。他想，怒火发泄干净之后，生命中唯余恐惧。  
他终于把一切都搞砸了。


	7. Chapter 7

Queen V/B-side：Drowse

-1-

他们完了，罗杰•泰勒想。  
话一出口他就后悔了——他总是这样，不断后悔然后死不悔改。他干嘛要提到克里希呢？那跟他有什么关系？事到如今，旧梦难复，把他原本不打算给人看的东西生生撕裂一角又有什么益处？  
Thinkin' it right, doin' it wrong.  
想的很好，一做就错。  
操蛋的，他把一切都搞砸了。

布莱恩•梅的手在流血，那张脸却惨无人色。突如其来的寂静砸在他们之间几秒钟，罗杰发现，布莱恩开始微微颤抖，而他声音中的怒气消失了。  
“……对不起。”他张开嘴，一张、一阖，努力许久说出的竟然是这样的话语。  
一时间罗杰•泰勒忽然迷惑，他在为了什么而道歉？为了他们的争吵，还是别的？  
他不由再度焦躁，他们该死的为什么还要这么来来去去猜谜语呢？他讨厌布莱恩•梅的理由瞬间又多了一条——他就该抱着他的吉他乖乖闭嘴，他的音乐比他本人容易理解多了。  
该死的，他这会儿只想堵住他的唇，叫他闭嘴——真他妈该死！他们在一起太久了，这都是习惯的错。从他19岁时他就在那里，他们分享最后一块饼干、最后一罐焗豆、最后一点咖啡渣，以及彼此的身体，那时候他们多年轻，除了音乐和美梦一无所有，他曾以为他们会永远在一起……

罗杰•泰勒猛烈地摇了摇头，努力把那些纷飞的杂念甩脱。他不该想这个的，都过去了，已经过去了。  
“你想让我怎么回答？没关系，我原谅你了，然后也向你道歉？省省吧，虚伪透顶！”他最后一次试图解释，虽然其实他也不知道自己在解释什么，“我睡你你也睡我，我不欠你你也不欠我，咱们两清了。所以求求你，谁都别提了，让这件事情过去吧，行不行？”  
估计是不行，因为布莱恩•梅的样子看上去已经离死不远。

气氛变得越发糟糕，比打起来还要糟，他倒宁愿他们打一架。罗杰最恨这个，因为这不是他擅长的领域。他擅长开始而非结束，开始总是很容易而结束永远特别难。妈蛋，他的烟放哪去了？他现在急需一根烟！  
锁孔中突然传来钥匙的转动声，把两人从封闭的世界里惊醒。门开了，约翰•迪肯站在他们面前，头发微湿，显然是刚刚冲了个澡。  
他们都忘了，设备间是迪基的地盘。

总是那么沉默安静温和微笑着的约翰，此刻面色如铁，目光毫不留情地扫视两人，胆大包天脸皮厚似锅底如罗杰•泰勒者，也不由在这目光中畏缩起来。  
“迪基……”他眨眨眼，可怜巴巴开口，决定开始装可爱。  
“滚一边去！”约翰•迪肯斩钉截铁，罗杰差点咬到自己的舌头。  
迪肯径直走向另一边的布莱恩•梅。他的声调并不高，甚至也不残酷狠辣，依旧那么平平稳稳的，一如既往。  
他平平稳稳问布莱恩：“你知道自己今天弹得像屎一样吗？”

空气凝结了，布莱恩的脸以肉眼可见的速度瞬间变红，直到红的要滴出血来，他看上去特别渴望立刻挖个地洞钻进去静静等死。  
罗杰•泰勒突然放声大笑，几乎笑出眼泪，他真是爱死迪基宝贝儿了。  
约翰•迪肯却没放过他：“闭嘴！你也没资格笑，要不要我放一下今天录的带子给你们听听？我不知道你们两个天杀的是怎么一回事，我也不想知道！但是，录音室不是给你们斗气的地方，想明白再进来，否则给我滚！不要浪费大家的时间，我和弗莱迪照样可以工作。”  
罗杰的笑声停顿，房间内尽皆沉默。  
他们从没见过迪基一口气说出这么多话，更没见过他气成这样。

弗莱迪•默丘里从走廊的阴影中现身，环抱手臂靠在门框上，他对罗杰使了个眼色。罗杰瞬间心领神会，就像是那些年他们卖衣服时一搭一唱般默契。  
“我明白了迪基，对不起，再也不会了，我保证！嗯……现在我能去抽根烟吗？”  
约翰•迪肯根本没理他，罗杰趁机溜之大吉。

-2-

约翰•迪肯走到设备间的角落里翻找，最后翻出一只小木箱，他提着那箱子来到布莱恩•梅身边，打开，里面放着碘酒、棉球和止血膏。  
“要帮忙吗？”他问。  
布莱恩努力抿着嘴冲他笑了笑，他衷心希望自己的表情能比哭好看一点点。  
“……对不起。”他真心诚意向迪肯道歉。  
迪肯点了点头，坐在他身边的一口箱子上，默默帮他处理手上的伤口。他的手劲很轻，动作灵巧迅捷，布莱恩一点都不意外，迪基向来无所不能。

“你知道么，约翰？”布莱恩忽然笑起来，连他都惊讶自己竟然没有丢失微笑的能力，“你这家伙，真的只用两句话就能让人羞愧自杀……”  
迪肯轻哼一声，并没有笑：“我可不希望你自杀，我们需要你的歌和你的吉他……”说到这里他的动作突然停顿，抬起眼望着布莱恩•梅，“我们都需要你，也需要罗杰，我们互相需要、缺一不可，缺了一个人我们就不再是Queen，你懂我的意思吗？”  
“不会发生那种事的，”布莱恩向他承诺，“不会。”

他包好他的手，开始收拾自己的小小急救箱，合上箱盖的瞬间，小小声说了一句：“布莱恩，婚姻生活并不容易……我知道。”  
那一刻布莱恩•梅几乎要流下眼泪，同时却又想对他喊叫。他想对他说你懂什么？你婚姻幸福还有了小宝宝，你把妻子称为my best friend，只想和她一起happy at home，我也想，但这一切我统统做不到！  
但他说不出口，他知道这并不是约翰的错，甚至不是克里希的责任，其实他的婚姻生活并非洪水猛兽，毕竟他们两人已经同居很久很久，他只是结婚了而已，其他并没有什么改变——这一切的原因都在自己，只有他自己。

“去写歌吧，布莱恩。”约翰•迪肯突然说，提着他的小箱子站起身来。  
“我他妈都要疯了！约翰，”布莱恩咬紧嘴唇，拼命忍住即将落下的眼泪，“然后你他妈对我说让我去写歌？”  
“那就去写一首疯狂的歌，”迪肯告诉他，“疯狂的、悲伤的、愤怒的、悔恨的……随便什么都好。我们不是演说家，我们是写歌的人，歌会替我们说话——我只能给你这个建议了。”

-3-

弗莱迪和罗杰在喝酒，一杯接一杯。从迷雾香槟开始，到苏格兰威士忌为止。  
罗杰•泰勒摇晃着杯中的琥珀色液体，冰块敲击杯壁发出细碎轻响，他终于开了口：“其实我真不是同性恋，我还是喜欢姑娘们多一点……”  
“我知道你不是，”弗莱迪接道，“否则你早就爱上我了。”  
“你白痴啊！”罗杰一怔，随即大笑起来。  
弗莱迪却没笑：“因为我是同性恋啊，”他解释道，声音平淡至极。  
罗杰望着他，忽然叹口气，然后默默把杯子里的酒喝干。

“我是不想管你们的私事，我觉得我也没那个资格，毕竟我已经把自己的日子过成一团乱麻了，”弗莱迪苦笑着，“我觉得你的选择是对的，我还劝过你来着，是不是？但是，罗格……说实话我一直以为你是我们之中最不在乎婚姻关系的那个人。”   
“呵，那玩意儿绝对他妈的是人类社会所有愚行的集大成者，没有之一，”罗杰•泰勒点燃一根烟，叼在嘴里，满脸嘲弄，“我不在乎，该死的我真不在乎我睡的男人身上是不是盖着戳，我更不在乎闲杂人等怎么嗑牙，我们是摇滚乐队，不是见鬼的寄宿女校……但他们会有孩子的，而那个孩子会长大，你懂我的意思吗弗莱迪？”  
——他一闭上眼睛就能看见那个孩子，七八岁的样子，钻在被子里用枕头死命盖住头，可那些争吵和摔打的可怕响动依旧声声入耳。他看见那孩子光着脚跳下地，蹑手蹑脚跑下楼梯，一直跑到车库里，在那里敲打所有能找到的破烂制造出震耳欲聋的噪音，直到那一刻他才终于感觉自己安全了。  
罗杰•泰勒眨了眨眼睛，只是这么想着，并没有说出来。毕竟我们都有故事，永远不会说给人听。  
“……没办法，”他最终满不在乎笑起来，烟雾于脸庞边袅袅弥漫，“看到结婚戒指我就ED了，这大概要怪我的DNA。”

“……我们为什么要处理那么麻烦的事情呢？”  
“……我们为什么要把简单的东西搞复杂？”  
“……我们为什么要结婚？为什么会分开？我们为什么不能永远在一起，就像1969年？”  
他再度眨了眨眼——罗杰•泰勒，你知道为什么。  
你不是彼得•潘，你不可能当真永不长大，永远缠着你的温蒂。因为总有一天温蒂会离开永无岛，回到现实世界去，那里有责任、有认同，有其他人怎么说。  
人类生而孤独、死而孤独，注定如此。  
那也没什么，他想，那也没什么了不起。 

-4-

那个晚上，他们一起喝到舌头灌铅，双脚踩着棉絮，只会相对咯咯傻笑。他们像是要把心事倒空般一直说一直说，如同记忆里那肆无忌惮的少年时。  
“罗格，我还没跟其他人讲，但我觉得还是先跟你说吧，我打算……我决定和玛丽谈谈了。” 弗莱迪•墨丘利告诉他。  
罗杰•泰勒伸手捂住嘴，他知道那意味着什么。  
“我没办法娶她的，我做不到，真的做不到，我会照顾她一辈子……但我也能理解布莱恩的决定，我们的情况并不一样。”  
罗杰笑出声来：“我知道，他就是那种必须结婚的男人，中产阶级的条件反射，而且他的确也更喜欢姑娘们，这点我很确定……你们当然不一样。”  
弗莱迪摇着头：“不，我的意思是说，我比他贪心多了，我什么都想要，而且我想要全部。我想要有人真心爱我，不爱我的钱，甚至不爱弗莱迪•墨丘利，就爱我这个人，然后我也会真心爱他，我们两个真心相爱，再也不分开，直到老了、死了，一起到天堂去……不，还是算了，天堂太没劲儿了，地狱多有趣啊，Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me。总之能够在一起就是最好的结局，但我知道，并不是每个人都是这样想的。”  
“我就不是这样，”罗杰轻声回答，“我才不在乎有没有人爱我，我只要开开心心就好了，永远都开开心心的，然后该死的时候就死掉，管他死后洪水滔天。”  
弗莱迪哈哈大笑：“那就去找个能让你开心的姑娘吧，跟迪基一样，生些可爱的小宝宝，各个都跟你一样漂亮，你不多生几个实在太可惜，我最喜欢给宝宝起名字了。”  
“滚吧你！”  
他们就这样说定了。

-5-

一周之后，罗杰•泰勒终于把多米尼克约了出来——就是那个他们在海德公园演唱会时认识的黑发姑娘。  
他真的喜欢和女孩子约会，在女孩子面前，他自在多了。“你知道吗？通常在乐队里，主唱都是碧池，吉他手都是控制狂，弹贝斯的阴恻恻，只有我们鼓手才是正常的好人。”他对多米说。  
“你就编吧！”多米大笑。他喜欢她笑得毫不掩饰的样子，他喜欢她的声音。  
“要不我们互相了解一下呗？你觉得爱情是什么？”  
“在我回答前我能先问问么？这是和你约会的固定曲目，还是我中了头彩？”  
“你就当你中了头彩吧。”  
“那么好吧，你爱上谁了？”多米的眼神明亮狡黠。  
“你啊！”他毫不犹豫回答。  
“骗子！”多米下了结论，“不过我喜欢听，再来两句听听吧？”

那晚的约会结束时，罗杰•泰勒有点拿不准，究竟是谁泡了谁。  
多米就是个这样的姑娘。而他确实感到开心了。  
果然，开始总是很容易的。


	8. Chapter 8

Queen VI：It`s Late

-1-

工作，工作，工作。  
唯有工作可以驱走你头脑中所有的杂念，唯有工作赐予你片刻安宁，唯有工作是你的避难所。

《A Day at the Races》于1976年12月10日发行，一上榜就冲到榜首，然后立刻开始集中排练。新年刚过，乐队已经在大洋另一边天寒地冻的密尔沃基了。  
他们迎来了历史上最为繁忙的年份，1977，谢天谢地！

Queen再度试图征服北美，第五次。他们依旧严格到近乎苛刻，坚持更长时间的调音准备，对灯光对音响对PA监控器一切的一切吹毛求疵。一天一个城市，昼夜不分，三餐颠倒，遇到路途遥远，气候条件恶劣或者飞机晚点，甚至连演出前后洗个澡的空隙都没有。基本上，乐队就是被空投到一个个目的地又很快被打包运走的大件行李，来也匆匆，去也匆匆，浑身沾满机械化流水线的机油味，甚至来不及多看两眼场馆外的白昼的天空。  
他们有一张日程表，人人都有，标明了某月某日几点几分你该出现在哪里，你该做什么，每个人都是它的奴隶。  
两个月，四十场，除了少到可怜的休息日，没有什么喘息之机。

但布莱恩•梅喜欢这个。不，不止喜欢，事实上他享受这一切。他享受被妥善安排精确到分钟的生活枷锁；他享受所有压力、困难、意外以及最终战胜它们的全过程；他享受拥挤嘈杂、汗流浃背，所有人站着跳着从头唱到尾的狂热空气——他简直可以只凭呼吸这空气活着。  
在这种将一切压榨至极限的工作状态里，没有思念的容身之处。

多可笑啊！当那个人站在房间另一头的时候你会思念他，当那个人坐在餐桌对面的时候你会思念他，当那个人把毛巾递给你叫你的名字时你会思念他。突如其来，穿心而过，如同心脏病发作。  
……直到音乐响起。  
唯有音乐响起时，他们突然又回到了彼此应该在的位置，做着应该做的事，日月轮转，恰如其分。  
唯有在音乐中，他们从来不曾分离。

有时候……只是有时候，梅会突然恍惚，“那件事”就那么结束了吗？似乎所有人都是这么认为的，假如弗莱迪和约翰曾经担心过的话，至少他们从未表露出来。罗杰•泰勒更不必说了，谁都无法穿过那张笑脸看透他，布莱恩几乎忍不住怀疑，他是否真的拥有一颗心？而自己是否真的曾经在他心里留下痕迹，或多或少？ 

-2-

那是最好的时代，也是最坏的时代；人们拥有一切，却又失去所有。大街小巷都在庆祝女王登基25周年，与此同时，整个英国却也在经济危机、失业和通货膨胀中挣扎。对于Queen同样如此：北美巡演之后是欧洲巡演，更宏大、更华美，观众更加疯狂，瑞典、荷兰、法国，一个个市场如镰刀割断的麦穗般倒伏，被轻易收入囊中；但相对的，朋克运动如火如荼，Queen的宏大、华丽和他们的一切成功全都成为了众矢之的。  
1977年夏末，Earls Court展览中心上空的5000个彩色气球还未飞远，他们已经重回北伦敦的录音室，开始第六张专辑的录制。

那真的是一个辉煌的年份，四个年轻人全都精力充沛、动力无限，血管中流淌的饥饿感和企图心美丽至极。在世界范围内，他们还不是第一，远远不是，但他们依旧敢于喊出“我们是冠军”。Ok，are you ready to rock & roll（好了，做好准备摇滚吗）？  
就在那年秋天，一次午夜梦回，布莱恩•梅创作出了那首著名的歌。歌里有一个男孩儿，他感觉自己能够改变世界，后来他长大了，他觉得自己正在改变世界，最后他老去，发现世界依旧如昨——孩子、男人、老者，正如同这宇宙中万事万物的开始、过程以及终结。  
那首歌诞生时，窗外正是黎明，日光熹微，清晨的空气中有鸟儿婉转的啼鸣。他们早习惯了昼伏夜出，预订下午两点才会集合，但布莱恩已迫不及待赶往录音室。他原以为自己将独享一段安静时光，却在那里意外看见了已经开始工作的罗杰•泰勒。

罗杰怀抱一把吉他，坐在他的鼓架旁边，手底拨弄琴弦，口中念念有词，倒空的酒瓶、撕开的烟盒还有乱七八糟的纸笔散落一地。他时而抬起头发怔，时而低下头继续，显然正沉浸于内心世界不可自拔，完全没发觉有人正隔着门上嵌的玻璃窥视。  
布莱恩意识到，原来并非只有自己在疯狂的工作，不惜将灵魂榨干般工作——原来他也是。  
不知道为什么，他忽然感觉幸福极了。  
他很想走进去，和他说两句话，真的，就是随便说两句话，就他们两个。他们可以谈论他的那支新歌，或者他的，也可以谈点别的。他们已经很久很久没有独处了，曾经，他们在一起不管做什么，总是很开心的。

“嗨，布莱恩？”身后忽然传来一声呼唤，梅瞬间感觉自己是个在作案现场被抓住的笨贼。多米尼克走了过来，黑色的卷发，橄榄色的皮肤，明亮的眼神，她手里拎着一个纸袋，她是罗杰•泰勒的女朋友，他们在一起竟然已经一年了！  
“嗨，多米，”布莱恩打招呼，“你也这么早？”  
多米尼克把手中的纸袋打开，露出里面装着的几盒香烟。“罗格断粮了，”她笑着抱怨，“真是个会使唤人的小混蛋。”她凑近，梅连忙斜退一步让开玻璃前的位置，多米尼克站在那里，朝里面望了好一会儿，脸上的神情温柔至极。  
“你不进去吗？”多米忽然把头转向他，问。  
“不了，”布莱恩一阵心虚，“我路过而已，你进去吧。”  
多米却没有推门而入，只是弯下腰将纸袋放在门口：“我还要赶去开策划会呢，饿急了的狼总能找到肉吃的。”  
布莱恩不禁莞尔，多米尼克真的是个有趣的姑娘。  
“总有些小混蛋生来就是让人宠的，上帝真不公平啊，是吧？”多米离去时半开玩笑自嘲。  
——而且显然她很爱他。

后来，他完成了那首歌，妙手偶得，一生杰作。那首歌必将比他的生命更长久。那张专辑被命名为《News of the World》，于1977年10月28日发行，与上一张间隔仅仅十个月，堪称神速。接着便是录制MV，在谢伯顿进行集合排练，乐队于11月份再度启程，开始一年中第二次北美巡演。  
如同少年时父亲的教诲，你洒落的每一滴汗水都有其价值所在。到了圣诞节时，Queen终于拥有了第一张在北美发行的白金唱片，有了麦迪逊花园广场的万人狂欢。父亲、母亲、克里希……荣耀之时，至亲至爱环绕，一切似乎都堪称完美，梦想成真的滋味甜如蜜糖。

转过新年，假期结束归队的罗杰大方承认，他刚刚从法国返回，这次是去专程拜访多米尼克的父母。

-3-

布莱恩•梅终于能够坦然接受，他们是真的结束了。可笑的是，此时距离他们最后一次上床已经过去快两年，而他最后一次吻他，以至于吵到不可开交，也已经是超过一年半之前的事。  
他一向是个执拗到不可理喻的人，他坚信凡是命运皆有预兆，任何事情的结束总该有一个标志存在，比如句号，比如下课铃，比如死亡告知书。  
而现在他等到了。尘埃落定，恍如隔世。

1978年4月，他们在西柏林，那是《News of the World》欧洲巡演的其中一站。两个人站在勃兰登堡门前、和平女神像之下，高耸阴郁的柏林墙向左右两个方向无限伸展，一眼望不到尽头。墙的那一边是数百米宽由铁丝网栅栏、钢筋水泥碉堡、机枪自动射击装置和车辆陷坑组成的“死亡无人区”，墙的这一边则是一幅接一副的彩色涂鸦，如同废墟上盛开的鲜花。布莱恩和罗杰同时在其中一副前驻足：铁灰斑驳的墙面上画着一圈又一圈的白色同心圆。  
他们自然而然就开始了那本应该在一年半前进行的对话。他们终于可以心平气和谈论那件事。

“据说当年，这里的边境是一夜之间封锁的，很多人的父母妻儿、恋人朋友，就那么猝不及防被分开两地，永远隔绝在墙的另一边。”布莱恩以此作为开场白。那时候他大概十三四岁吧？还记得当新闻从收音机中传出，父亲曾感叹，这世界究竟何时才能真正改变？心灵的战争究竟什么时候才会结束？  
“每年都有人死在这儿，因为企图越境被枪杀。”而罗杰说，他读着不远处树立的蓝白相间警告牌，上面有鲜血淋漓的禁止标志。  
“我在想，”布莱恩沉吟，“那些被分割两地的情人会如何？他们会站在高处互相眺望吗？相约等到墙倒下的那一天？”  
“别傻了，布莱，”罗杰告诉他，“不会的，他们会大哭一场，然后各自找人结婚开始自己的新生活，或早或晚。人就是这样的动物啊，记忆会流逝，伤口会愈合，即便缺损了一部分也会努力活下去，继续往前走——因为我们只能这么做。”  
于是他们不再交谈，只是沉默不语地盯着那副涂鸦，许久许久。布莱恩•梅想，好吧，这就是结局了，确定无疑。

他叹息着转过头，却惊讶地发现，一滴眼泪正从罗杰的脸颊上滑落，他迅速取下鼻子上架着的墨镜，抬手将之抹去。在墨镜之下，他的眼眶红红的，甚至对布莱恩露出了个近乎羞赧的笑容。这滴毫无征兆的液体宛如一记重锤，狠狠击打在梅的心田之中。恍惚间，时光疯狂倒卷，回到了1969年，回到故事刚刚开始的时候。  
那一年，他们的乐队还不叫Queen，为了一个演出机会和一点微薄的报酬，驱车八个小时去罗杰的家乡Truro演出。结果他们的破卡车在半路上抛锚，临时租赁的车辆到达后就离开了，丢下一大堆乐器、灯光和音响设备。演出结束后，他们动用了所有合法和不合法的手段，才在熟人的帮忙下将那些破烂儿装上火车。罗杰站在月台上为他们送行，因为他连个招呼都不打就擅自办了休学，这次回来是必须要跟妈妈求饶耍赖谈条件的，他没办法和他们一起回去。  
“这么多东西，到了伦敦你们可怎么办啊！”他急得哭了出来，那双美丽的蓝眼睛里都是泪水。  
布莱恩•梅多么想回到那一天啊，那时候他们多年轻！一点点简单的小事就像是世界末日。

火车即将开动，罗杰依旧在用手拍打着玻璃窗，依旧在巨大的噪音里呼喊着他的名字，一声接一声。隔着那层玻璃，他们的手贴在一起。  
终于，汽笛鸣响，铁轮转动，那个头发还未长及肩膀，眼中泪光闪烁的男孩儿飞快后退，直到消失在光阴的隧道里。  
而21岁的布莱恩•梅，偷偷把嘴唇贴在肮脏冰凉的车窗上，等待胸口狂跳的心停止，久久舍不得离开。  
——多年以后他才醒悟，那就是自己的初恋。  
那时候他们真的太年轻。

“我其实……想说的，在悉尼的那天晚上，”柏林墙前，黄昏之中，自由的飞鸟从人类愚昧的藩篱上空飞过，罗杰•泰勒将手插在牛仔裤的口袋里，告诉他，“真的好几次，我差点就说了。但是，我那么开心，你也那么开心，我们干嘛破坏这一切？我们开始的时候很开心，结束的时候也很开心，那我们还有什么不满足？”  
——那么，在那天晚上，你原本想要对我说什么？布莱恩•梅很想问出这个问题，但他最终没有开口。假如那不是他心里想的那句话，那么就没有任何意义；假如那是他心里想的那句话，那么已经太晚了。  
It`s too late.  
太晚了。

罗杰•泰勒把墨镜戴了回去，从口袋里掏出香烟。布莱恩不假思索从他手里接过打火机，帮他点燃。听他用那天鹅绒般的嗓音叫他的名字：“现在想想，布莱恩，我们度过了多么操蛋、但又多么美好的时光啊！”  
“你想过吗，罗格？也许我们还有机会继续下去，就像以前一样。”  
“哦，布莱恩，我们不能，别傻了，我们试过的。你喜欢的是姑娘，我也是，我们和弗莱迪不一样。我们很像，我们想要的太多了，我们都是争名逐利的碧池，必然会走到今天这一步。而且你结婚了，我不会和戴戒指的人上床。”   
“所以就因为我结婚了？谁都会结婚的，你也会。你什么时候和多米尼克结婚？”  
“我不会！那太恶心了，我不能保证爱一个人一辈子直到死，我干嘛和她假惺惺发誓？我干嘛结婚呢？”  
——没人能爱某个人一辈子，对吧？  
是吗？布莱恩想，对吗？但他无力反驳，他才三十岁，在你三十岁时，人生还长，似乎永无尽头，一切永恒都不可想象。

也许那只是年少轻狂什么都想尝试，那只是抱团取暖一起渡过漫漫长夜，我们只是在一起太久了，鼓点和琴弦把我们的灵魂链接在一起太久太久了。  
那只是一种习惯。  
爱就是种习惯而已。

他们并肩站在黄昏里，站在所谓“自由世界”的尽头，一直望着那副涂鸦。已经十年了，无论十年之前还是十年之后，他们依旧毫无长进，依旧在原地画着同心圆。  
几个月前罗杰•泰勒剪短了自己的长发，似乎也一并去掉了身上那种雌雄莫辨、曾令布莱恩意乱情迷的神秘气质，此刻在飘散的烟雾中，他已完全是个纯粹英俊潇洒的成年男人了。  
先是弗莱迪，然后是约翰和罗杰，他们都把头发剪短了，布莱恩•梅忽然微笑，原来唯有我留在原地。

直到这一刻他才明白过来，他的、他们的混乱疯狂不顾一切又懵懂无知的青春终于结束了。

——人一长大，就忘了怎么飞了。  
——为什么会忘了怎么飞？  
——因为他们不再是快活的、天真地、没心没肺的。

永无岛的大门轰然关闭。  
欢迎来到现实世界，彼得•潘。  
那一年，布莱恩•梅30岁，罗杰•泰勒28，他们终于长大成人。


	9. Chapter 9

Queen VII：Don`t Stop Me Now

-1-

他们分手了，但他们依旧还是好朋友。他们相处了那么久，了解对方如同了解自己，如果不能继续做朋友，那不是太可惜了吗？  
何况他们还有Queen。

女王已经登基，乐队今非昔比。Trident来了，Trident走了，John Reid来了，John Reid走了，他们在一百只鲨鱼的觊觎中摸爬滚打，最终也成长为这资本海洋里的四条巨鳄。  
现在他们是自己的东家，是自己的boss，是一切创造之物的主人，再也没有东西能够阻挡他们随心所欲。Spread your wings and fly away，Fly away far away（展开你的翅膀飞翔吧，远走高飞）。  
当一个穷人某天早上醒来，发现自己从此不必再为五斗米折腰，那绝对是至高无上的自由降临了；但当金钱多到失去意义，你开始变成一个从滔滔江河里舀水喝的人，无论如何放纵，这水亦长流不尽，那么从某种意义上来说，这自由本身亦成囚笼。  
就像罗杰•泰勒讲的，麻烦就在于，他们越来越会玩了。

1978年夏天，他们完成了第七张专辑《Jazz》。假如你对妻子说《You`re My Best Friend》，然后给最好的朋友写首歌命名为《Love of my life》，那么一张摇滚专辑名字叫“爵士”也没什么好奇怪的，不是吗？  
秋天照例开始了美国巡演，乐队正如日中天，场场爆满，一票难求。10月31日万圣节，他们在新奥尔良Civic Auditorium体育馆的演出结束后，举办了一场400人的狂欢派对，庆祝大获成功的演出和即将发行的新专辑。发行方、唱片商、世界各地的媒体人，以及全城的戏子、药贩、脱衣舞女、骨肉皮们济济一堂，除了传说中端着可卡盘子的侏儒外应有尽有。  
布莱恩•梅当然也在这狂欢的人群之中，他以一杯威士忌为筏，挣扎于肉体的海洋，感觉自己像朵随波逐流的泡沫。眼前的张张面孔分明陌生，但人人却都摆出一副熟稔态度，迫不及待拥上来攀谈。太响的音乐、太乱的噪音、炫目的灯光、污浊的空气——当蛋糕太甜，当快乐太多，甚至连酒精都无力承载时，你将如何？  
这是他们的新奥尔良啊，永远的欢乐之城，美梦成真之地。

午夜已过，凌晨两点，当弗莱迪早就不知道和他的“朋友们”消失在哪个包间里，当约翰•迪肯已经彻底躺倒在某张桌子底下不省人事，当罗杰依旧精神亢奋和身边的所有红男绿女大声谈笑，他会亲吻路过的每一个姑娘也会任她们亲吻他……布莱恩再也无法忍受这一切，他抛下他的酒杯悄然离去。

-2-

这永远是他的新奥尔良，心弦上的玫瑰，回忆里的诗。布莱恩透过车窗玻璃向外凝望，试图在这昏睡的城市中寻找曾经的遗迹。他重返了那间名叫“地牢”的酒吧，闪烁的霓虹灯与四年前别无二致，甚至在推门而入的那个瞬间，梅恍惚觉得，自己已一步踏入了当年的梦境里。  
他在吧台边记忆中的位置坐满一小时，一杯接一杯把端上来的酒喝干，每当酒保问他还要什么时他都回答“你看着办”，最后出现在面前的便是店里的招牌桃子气泡酒，颜色宛如恋爱般刺眼，滑下喉管时有种廉价的香精味。  
他没在等待任何人，当然了，奇迹从来不值得期待，他只是在向过往的墓碑致哀。  
够了，到此为止吧，布莱恩•梅起身出门去。

 

他喝得实在太多、太快、又太杂，一阵冷风吹过，就忍不住像个流浪汉般伏在街角的垃圾箱旁呕吐，直至涕泪横流。幸好乐队雇佣的司机尽忠职守，将他安然送回驻地，而见鬼的，凌晨四点了，那恶心透顶的派对竟然还未结束！  
他不想进去了，不想看见任何脱落的残妆任何变形的笑脸，不想从角落里交叠的肉块上迈过去，今夜已经够糟糕的了。  
失序的时间，破碎的幻梦，痛苦纠缠的肠胃以及彻底停摆的大脑。令他想要做点什么，他必须做点什么，来抑制这颠倒的眩晕状态。

电梯停了，布莱恩不假思索迈步走出，直到身后的自动门关闭，才发觉自己下错了楼层。昏黄的顶灯照亮寂静走廊，不远处一个身量颇高、微微丰腴的年轻姑娘正将耳朵贴在某扇房门上偷听，她穿着镶铆钉的牛仔短裙，高跟鞋，黑色丝袜，头发明显漂过，呈现不自然的亮金色。  
一个溜上来碰运气的工作女孩儿。  
然后梅便听见自己的声音响起，带着清晰可辨的醉意：“你在找谁？”  
那姑娘闻声回头，在看见他的瞬间震惊地捂住嘴，随即那惊讶便转为狂喜。“上帝啊！”她叹道，“所以今天是我的幸运日吗？”  
真可惜，她的眼睛是褐色的。

-3-

那姑娘给他看她的纹身，在锁骨下方，心脏之上，一把电吉他，虽然长得不怎么像Red Special。  
“我爱你们！”她满脸狂热，“我爱你，布莱恩，你是个多棒的吉他手！每当看到你站在舞台中心solo，我立刻就能湿透，我形容不出那有多性感！”  
她坐在他的床畔一边说着话，一边脱掉胸衣，然后从随身小包里翻出锡箔纸包好的药片，递向他：“你要吗，亲爱的？挺劲的。”布莱恩拒绝之后，她毫不在意剥出一片塞进自己嘴里，向他甜甜微笑：“那么你还在等什么？”  
她其实还挺漂亮的，但是她话太多了。

梅凑近之前，清楚地嗅到了自己身上的酒气，混杂着路边垃圾箱旁的酸臭，同时也嗅到了对方刺鼻的汗味和香水味。不过没关系，反正他不在乎，她也不在乎。  
他让她趴在枕头上，金发披散，那个姑娘咯咯笑着，似乎觉得这一切都非常有趣：“是啊，你喜欢fat bottom girl嘛！”她说。  
“嘘，”而他回道，“嘘——”

当一切结束，布莱恩•梅进浴室洗澡。他想自己似乎应该产生某种情绪，比如满足、空虚或者自我厌弃，可是什么都没有，他只是更清醒了，清醒到近乎冷漠。这根本没什么，真的，不过是种生活方式，他们既没让姑娘们跳进养章鱼的浴缸，也没让她们跪在早餐桌下头，这种事简直正常到不值一提。只是，他之前从未想过这会发生，可这就是发生了，顺其自然，如同已经发生过一百次一样。  
梅用手擦掉镜子表面的雾气，现出那个头发漉湿的人影。没有了蓬松打卷的标志性发型，这形象连他自己都感觉陌生。他走出浴室，那姑娘已经酣然入睡。布莱恩站在原地思索三秒钟，随即打前台电话订了早上九点的叫醒服务。他撕掉一张便签纸写下“在我回来前离开”，然后把便签纸摆在电话机上。  
她当然会照做的，假如她还隐约期待下一次的话；当然，不会有下一次了。

-4-

乐队包下了酒店的一整层，可在此时此刻，布莱恩•梅却忽然无处可去。最后他叫客房服务送鲜榨苹果汁到观景阳台，那里摆着几张桌子供客人消夏，而此刻是深秋。凌晨五点半的鲜榨苹果汁，这就是名利的滋味。  
结果，苹果汁来了，他也来了。

“万圣节快乐！”罗杰•泰勒对他笑，帅气白西装搭配的领带早已不知去向，袖口卷起，手里也端着果汁杯子，微微举起示意，“真会找地方享受啊？你一定不知道我今天多开心。”  
“万圣节快乐，我可没糖给你。”而他回答，他此刻的确开心起来了。  
“明年万圣节我们该办个变装派对，巡演时就这点不好，一切只能从简。”罗杰喋喋不休总结，显然依旧沉浸在狂欢的氛围中。  
“好啊。”梅回答，他是无所谓的。

他们就那样吹着冷风，有一搭没一搭聊着，两个人都将腿架在面前的桌子上，毫无仪态可言。这一晚，直到此刻，布莱恩才终于放松下来，罗杰•泰勒办到了盛宴、酒精以及性都没能办到的事。  
他向来如此。  
Don`t stop me now,`cause I`m havin` a good time.  
现在别阻止我，我正享受这好时光。  
I don`t want to stop at all.  
我完全不想停下来。

他们聊新专辑漂亮的预订数字，也聊今天宴会上突然冒出来的新想法。  
“EMI（百代唱片）想叫我们出现场专辑。”罗杰说。  
“他们当然想，”布莱恩撇嘴，“可我们没办法达到录音室里的效果。”像之前和之后的每一次，他们的意见永远南辕北辙。  
“那有什么？”罗杰毫不在乎，“我们可以多录几场慢慢挑嘛，总能挑到差不多的，你别那么龟毛就行。我觉得挺好玩的，还能再赚一次钱，你看Led Zeppelin也出了现场专辑不是？”  
这倒是真的，他们都爱Led Zeppelin，他们都想成为Led Zeppelin——当他们还挤在Ferry路40号里为暖气费而头疼时，Led Zeppelin已经如旋风般横扫北美大陆——妈蛋，谁不想呢？

犹记得第二次美国巡演时，弗莱迪的声带出了问题，不得不取消一些预订场次，他们就趁机跑去听了Led Zeppelin的演唱会。那时他们还是无名小卒，会为一万八千人的满场震惊艳羡的那种。他们开着租来的汽车往返，当夜住在没有名字的平价旅馆里。罗杰赤裸的汗津津的皮肤在40瓦破灯泡下隐隐生辉。那一晚他们就如今夜这般亢奋，虽然困意缠身，依旧聊到停不下来。他们讨论见识到的最新舞台效果，然后觉得自己还能做得更好；他们争执今年该做什么，明年又该如何改变……那些话语如同五光十色的丝线，从脏兮兮的床单上生长出来，藤蔓般彼此交缠延伸，最终编织成壮丽蓝图。  
“还记得吗，那年我们去看Led Zeppelin演唱会的时候？”罗杰突然说道，“那时候我们想的事，今天都实现了啊！”他毫无征兆丢下果汁，踩着藤椅跳上桌子，对着夜空鬼叫：“我们是世界之王——”  
布莱恩•梅被他唬的一愣，随即哈哈大笑，他笑得太厉害了，差点从椅子上摔下去。  
罗杰跳下地，作势伸脚踹他：“我知道我们还不是，但我早就想这么试试了。”

梅几乎要笑出眼泪：“你白痴啊你！嗑高了吧？”  
——所谓“嗑高”，其实只是一种夸张修辞，在他们连水果派都吃不起时，他也经常这么说的。  
可是罗杰却毫不经意回答：“没啊，我就嗑了两片吧……也许三片？我不记得了。”  
他冲他扮了个鬼脸：“我知道你想念叨什么，省省吧，我懒得听！”

-5-

1978年11月1日早晨10点，Queen在新奥尔良召开了一场宣传新专辑的媒体发布会。刚刚闹了一个通宵，四个人全都满脸浮肿，眼睛下面有可怕的黑圈。  
媒体的关注点也显然不在专辑本身，而在于昨天晚上他们究竟如何酒池肉林。

“大家都觉得我们太把自己当回事了，实际我们并没有。”罗杰挠着他的金发，如此应对。  
身旁的弗莱迪打了个哈欠，梅则把脸转向一边掩饰笑容。

对了，忘记提一句，《Jazz》的封面正来源于他们在柏林墙上看到的那副涂鸦：黑底色上的同心圆环。  
“这多像旋转的黑胶唱片啊，也能代表了我们几个，虽然轨迹并不相同，却永远围绕着同一个中心。”当时提出这个创意的罗杰•泰勒如是说。

圆象征稳定、协调以及完满。  
但那张专辑，却是分崩离析的肇始之音。  
——别忘了，就连伟大的Led Zeppelin，也只拥有短短十二年光阴。


	10. Chapter 10

Queen VIII：Save Me

-1-

——Queen已过巅峰？

当《Jazz》的销量数字出炉，第一次发生了小幅下滑，这句话自然也就第一次席卷了大大小小的报纸版面，混不顾他们刚刚在纽约麦迪逊花园广场卖出了十万张票，创下新的销售纪录——有第一次就有第无数次，把活人生生塑成神像，再将之从祭坛上推落，嘲笑那粉身碎骨的惨状，本就是媒体的拿手好戏。  
特别是英国媒体——那些污糟的婊子养的！

他们原本计划休息一下的，其实早在1977年，他们就决定乐队必须休个长假了——远离尘嚣，放空自己，和家人在一起什么都不想，弥补那些理应陪伴父母妻儿的日日夜夜；任生活之水滋润，填充因过度抽取而日渐干涸的灵感的蓄水池。  
但是，总有新的问题出现，总有新的计划诞生，这是一个十支乐队在两年里会死掉九支的残酷行业，逆水行舟，不进则退。没有谁会喜欢“巅峰”这个词，巅峰意味着终结，意味着你完蛋了，快点带着你赚到的钱滚去坟墓里腐朽吧！而Queen的信条从来都是：更大、更好、更多——永无止境。  
他们就是这么活下来的，现在他们必须继续向前。

几乎没有喘息之机，1979年转眼即至，忙碌程度丝毫不逊之前。在举行有史以来最漫长的28场欧洲巡演，并据此完成了第一张现场专辑《Live Killers》后，他们第三次赶赴日本，那里还有17场等着呢。然后是新的录音棚、新单曲、连续20场小场地巡演、制作电影配乐……他们总有新想法、新追求，总有更高的山峰矗立在那里吸引你去攀登。放纵自我，尽情燃烧，生命是一场Big Show，演给别人也演给自己看，The Show Must Go On。

多年以后，当一切灰飞烟灭之后，布莱恩•梅回首自己崩坏的第一段婚姻历程，这才发现，其实1979年是命运赐予他和克里希最后的机会，他们曾经是有机会的。  
他们毕竟曾经相爱过，尽管他爱她，也许不如他爱自己想象中的那个关于婚姻和家庭的幻梦更多。  
但毕竟是爱过的。

只不过，难以想象的忙碌、无法抵挡的诱惑、漫长的分离以及关键时刻的永远缺席，最终让那一点点死灰重燃的可能性归于虚无。摇滚明星是没有所谓“正常生活”的，那是无法做到的事，而绝非自己不愿意去做——在那些年里，布莱恩•梅在巡演时、在酒醉中、在床上，他总是这样想，他想自己总有一天会回去，当未来的某一天他对音乐、对表演以及对某个人的狂热消褪之时，那时候他就会回到克里希身边了，和孩子们在一起，像他的父母一样过那种平稳幸福的家庭生活，那时候他一定会补偿这一切。  
至于克里希怎么想，当她发现接连两个孩子的出生也无法将丈夫留在自己身边超过一周时（不管因为任何理由），她怎么想？没有人知道。  
——在这个故事里，在所有那些故事里，克里希•马伦总是在模糊的黑白照片后面向你微笑，始终缄默无声。

-2-

1980年初，Queen回到慕尼黑，包下了Musicland录音室整整四个月，开始正式制作下一张专辑。此时乐队的规模已经膨胀了好几倍，每个人出入都携带大群助理、技师乃至狐朋狗友，将希尔顿酒店的顶层塞得满满当当。  
这是第一次，除了已发行的两首单曲，没有歌词、没有小样甚至没有什么值得一提的灵感，大家都空手进棚、信马由缰。他们用酒精、狂欢甚至其他更糟糕的东西尽情浇灌这片贫瘠土壤，然后期待从中长出的任何一片嫩芽。

乐队历史上最为疯狂的岁月就此开启，堪称纸醉金迷，大致包括每天睡到下午才起床、用每小时租金200英镑的录音棚打乒乓球、在凌晨六点的豪华套房里玩死亡拼字游戏；包括能灌满游泳池的伏特加配金汤力、夜店、骨肉皮、疯狂恶作剧、脱衣舞表演、以及随处可见的粉末和药片，这样的日子间断性地持续到了1984年，越来越变本加厉，直至最终死神驾临。  
多年以后，作为当事人的布莱恩•梅亦无法解释他们当年为何如此，那样真的很有趣吗？不，恰恰相反，没过多久每个人都变得疲惫至极，他们都是喝完可乐懒得刷牙就上床睡觉的顽皮鬼，第二天早晨醒来后感觉自己的牙齿快要腐烂了——梅毕生怀念1980年到1985年之间发生的许多事，但从未怀念过那种生活方式。  
只是，那时那日，身陷其中，如同坠入一个癫狂迷醉的巨大旋涡，所有的梦境颠倒混乱，所有的毒药甜如蜜糖，每个人都无法逃脱。  
他们觉得和乐队在一起的日子是种狂欢，结束后他们自然就能面对真实生活。但事实上，现在乐队才是他们的真实生活，而男朋友、女朋友、爱侣甚至家庭只是编织出来欺骗自己的梦中幻影，一戳就破的肥皂泡。他们每个人都将为此付出代价，或早或晚。  
最终，所有原本不该发生、不会发生的事情，全都发生了。

1980年3月，在慕尼黑，时隔多年之后，布莱恩•梅和罗杰•泰勒又一次睡到了一起，各种意义上。  
他们的人生再次天翻地覆。

-3-

那是个意外。  
尽管布莱恩•梅无法否认，罗杰•泰勒始终在他最深沉的梦境里，令他感觉温暖感觉恐惧，他从未消失——但那件事真的只是个意外。  
某日凌晨五点，一阵急促地门铃声突然将他从睡梦惊醒。任谁在这种情况下脾气都不会太好，事实上当理智无法正常运转时，梅的脾气堪称差劲透顶。  
“你他妈想干嘛？”他摇摇晃晃爬下床，打定主意如果是哪个疯子嗑高了又跑来恶作剧，他就当真不客气了。  
可是门外传来的却是克里斯托惊慌失措的呼喊：“太好了，布莱恩，幸好前台说你回来了！快点开门，出了……出了点意外……”  
克里斯托——克里斯•泰勒是鼓部技师、罗杰的助理，后来也是乐队的副主管，他是布莱恩•梅今生仅见的、在靠谱和不靠谱两个方面同时能和罗杰•泰勒并驾齐驱甚至还能青出于蓝的家伙，他俩之间发生的沙雕故事罄竹难书。  
他从未见他失态至此。  
布莱恩瞬间酒醒，连忙开门，不祥预兆如条冰凉的蛇滑上了他的脊背，他不假思索便问：“罗杰怎么了？”

罗杰•泰勒陷入了昏迷。无论梅如何呼唤他的名字，或者克里斯托用力掐他的脸颊与手心全都毫无用处。他倒在豪华套房卧室的大床上，金发凌乱，脸白如纸，呼吸细不可闻。  
“看在地狱的份上他到底怎么了！”他对克里斯托咆哮。  
“之前他说不舒服，想早点休息，我……我回到自己房间又想起来还没问他今天的安排……前后也就一个小时，我也不知道……”克里斯托几乎语无伦次。  
“他嗑过头了是吗？他吃了什么？”  
“我不知道……”克里斯托险些哭出来，“他晚上一直和两个妞儿在一起，她们也许给了他什么，他平时很小心的，从没出过事……我真的不知道……”

布莱恩只觉太阳穴突突乱跳，视野四周有一圈浓郁血色正在向中心弥漫，耳鼓深处嗡嗡鸣响。一瞬间无数念头蜂拥而至，在他的脑海中形成纵横交织川流不息的公路网。  
他想到了Jimi Hendrix——他们永远爱Jimi，1970年9月18日早晨，欧洲巡演途中的Jimi被女友发现死于酒店，死因是迷幻药引发的昏迷窒息。噩耗迅速传遍全世界，那天罗杰和弗莱迪的小铺子特别歇业一天以示哀悼，大家全都哭得像个孩子。  
他又想到了Keith Moon，The Who的鼓手，很多很多年前，曾有一个傲慢又愚蠢的高个男孩儿在学校的公告栏里贴出张不知天高地厚的告示，寻找技术可以和当时已经声名遐迩的Keith Moon、Mitch Mitchell（Jimi的鼓手）或者Ginger Bake（超级摇滚乐团Cream的传奇鼓手）相媲美的鼓手，想想这是多么滑稽可笑的一件事，和八岁的小男孩儿在屋顶上呼唤天使降临也没有什么区别。可是，天使真的来了，命运就这么轻而易举地将他带到他面前，他们的故事从此开启——而1978年9月，Moon死于吸毒过量。  
他还想到了AC/DC的主唱Bon Scott，他们在美国巡演时曾有一面之缘，他因酗酒身亡的新闻出现在报纸上不过是两个月之前的事……  
在极乐与疯狂之间，黑色的翅膀无处不在。布莱恩•梅无法继续想下去了，恐惧牢牢攫住了他的心，如行暗夜，如临深渊，漆黑如墨、深不见底的恐惧感，整个世界在他身边嘎吱作响，即将分崩离析。

“……救护车呢？”他问克里斯托，“你叫救护车了吗？”  
“我给比奇先生打电话了，他说他会联系医生尽快赶过来，”克里斯托答，“这里是慕尼黑啊！我们不好直接叫救护车吧……”  
是的，一半的布莱恩•梅同意他的判断，他们在慕尼黑这么久了，酒店外围时常有鬼鬼祟祟的小报记者出没，他们不该给那些苍蝇制造话题的机会，毕竟他们的麻烦已经够多了。但另一半的自己却完全不愿顾虑这一点，只想冲克里斯托吼叫，告诉他必须立刻把罗杰送到医院，除此之外什么都不重要。他不敢想象如果有个万一……光这个念头从他的脑海中掠过，已几乎令他发狂。  
“去找弗莱迪！”他向克里斯托吼，“该死的他也许能处理这个……还有约翰，快点！我不管你要翻遍多少夜店，去把他们带回来。” 

克里斯托如蒙大赦，急慌慌出门去。布莱恩跳上床，将昏迷的罗杰•泰勒小心翼翼抱起，垫高他的头颈，让他枕在自己折叠的长腿上。他并不清楚具体该怎么处置，但至少他明白必须让罗杰保持呼吸顺畅，别被自己的呕吐物呛死——就像Jimi。梅猛地摇了一下头，努力要将这些可怕的念头统统甩脱。  
屋里太静了，几个月来这楼层总是充满喧嚣争吵，永无宁日。可现在突然太过安静了，安静到仿佛能听见床头电子钟并不存在的滴答声，自己的一呼一吸都响如雷鸣。某段碎片突然从尘封已久的记忆深处跃出，重锤般砸落心口。往事如浪涛翻卷，首先是疼痛的幻觉，令人意识模糊的剧痛，布莱恩下意识将手伸向侧腹，那里有条时过境迁依旧狰狞的缝合疤。  
他想起来了，那些感觉都回来了，无休无止的冷汗、干渴焦煎的嗓子、漂浮着模糊光晕的视野，以及放大了成千上万倍的呼吸与心跳声。有人将他抱在怀里，他能听见熟悉的嗓音震动空气造成的嗡鸣，却分辨不清那个人在说些什么。幻象之间，整个宇宙在他身边塌缩，最终成为黑色的、沉重的茧壳，张开双臂将他紧紧拥在怀中。  
疼痛延续到最后已然麻木，只剩下过量的内啡肽于血管中奔流，他不会尝试的，但他猜迷幻药大概就是这种感觉……救护车刺耳的警笛声由远及近，手术轮床哐当作响，他的灵魂随着梦境的延伸飞向不可知的远方。  
他都想起来了。那是1975年5月，在纽约，同样的异国他乡，在急性肝炎造成的高热昏厥中，罗杰始终和他在一起。  
——那时候他曾对自己说过什么呢？他也曾感到如此恐惧吗？恐惧到近乎绝望？

直到眼前一片模糊，布莱恩•梅才发现自己在流泪。  
“Save me…”他低声祈求，一遍又一遍，向仁慈的神明，也向地狱里的魔鬼——他祈求有谁能听到他的声音，是谁都好！

Save me Save me Save me…  
救我，救我，救我！  
I can't face this life alone.  
我无法面对没有你的生活。  
Save me Save me Save me...  
救我，救我，救我！  
I'm naked and I'm far from home.  
我孑然一身，而故乡远离。

终于，在整整一个世纪之后，在弗莱迪、约翰以及手眼通天的吉米•比奇找来的医生到达之前，罗杰•泰勒奇迹般地醒了过来。他想也许真有某位至高者听见了自己的祈祷，无论那是谁，需要什么来交换，他都不在乎。  
“……操你的……我还没死呢……”罗杰气若游丝，却依旧努力摆出那张混账笑脸，他的金发已被汗水湿透，仿佛刚从舞台上谢幕，而那矢车菊花瓣一样蓝的双眼中，瞳孔依旧不自然地缩成一个小点——该死的他到底嗑了什么垃圾玩意儿！  
“操你的你差点就死了！”布莱恩咬牙切齿，他知道自己此刻一定哭得难看至极，他多希望自己能更有气势一些，他几乎想要揍他一顿。

可是最后，他却只是俯低身子，轻轻吻上他干裂的嘴唇。  
“我爱你。”  
他颤抖着说。

Each night I cry and still believe the lie,  
夜复一夜我哭泣不止，我依然相信那谎言。  
I love you 'til I die.  
我爱你此生不渝。


End file.
